An old Ichigo
by GHOST AZ
Summary: Cuando el tiempo pasa, deja atrás muchas cosas y la incertidumbre de que hubiera pasado si… pero el reloj del tiempo no se puede parar e Ichigo lo sabe. Tiene la vida que siempre deseo, una buena esposa, hijos y nietos, pero en verdad es eso lo que siempre deseo. El tiempo se lleva muchas cosas. Pero cuando el reloj se para lo único que puedes hacer es darle mas cuerda.
1. Una vida normal

Un consejo: si pueden lean esta historia escuchando Kaleo-way down web go. ( solo si os gusta o apetece)

Bleach

An old Ichigo

-¡Mierda!- gruño Ichigo, al caer al suelo por la gravedad y la perdida de fuera en sus brazos ya que estos no resistieron su propio peso.

Se podía sentir la impotencia emanar del cuerpo del salvador de la sociedad de almas y sobretodo se podía ver la frustración en su rostro.

Con mucho enojo Ichigo se llevo las manos a su rostro retirándose el sudor de su cara, para después intentar levantarse del frio suelo escuchando sus articulaciones sonar mientras se levantaba.

El peli naranja sabia que ya no era el de antes y el espejo de cuerpo completo pegado en la puerta de la habitación se lo confirmo, su cuerpo a un era musculoso pero mas corpulento, su espalda era mas ancha y los músculos de sus brazos y torso por suerte a un estaban en su lugar, pero del shinigami que salvo a la sociedad de almas tantas veces ya no quedaba nada, veía las arugas en su frente, las arugas en sus ojos, su rostro cansado y carente de juventud, su barbilla mas cuadrada y ahora cubierta por una barba que al igual que su corta cabellera naranja tenia señales de vejes por tantas canas que ahora adornaban los vellos de su cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado con ese joven que salvo a la sociedad de almas, ese que venció al mismísimo Aizen y al todo poderoso rey de los Quincy?

-El tiempo, eso paso- pensó en voz alta Ichigo. Incluso su voz ya no era la de antes, ahora mas rasposa y ronca.

Esa era su realidad, el tiempo paso en su cuerpo, era natural pero difícil de aceptar.

Con un lento caminar Ichigo abrió la puerta de la habitación. En el pasado esa fue su habitación, luego la de su hijo y ahora… un cuarto vacío donde su esposa tejía para sus nietos y el ejercitaba de vez en cuando. Esa habitación vacía fue testigo de sus comienzos, en como conoció a su mejor amiga y desencadeno los hechos que lo hicieron lo que hoy en día era.

Con una toalla en sus hombros que tomo del baño en prendió camino a la planta baja de su casa, pero cuando pasaba por el pasillo se topo con el mural de las fotos de su familia e amigos.

Cada fotografía reflejaba el pasar del tiempo: su boda, el nacimiento de sus hijos, los logros de estos, la boda de cada uno. Pero lo que en verdad le dio melancolía a Ichigo fue ver las fotografías de sus antiguos amigos y de el y Rukia. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

Apenas mantenía contacto con alguno de ellos: a veces veía a Ishida en el hospital pero pocas veces conversaba con el, desde hace como seis meses que no hablaba con Sado, había perdido contacto con Keigo hace un año, a Yuzu ha veces la veía en la calle cuando realizaba misiones, no conversaba con Karin desde hace como tres meses, su padre desde que sus nietos crecieron lo visitaba cada vez menos, no veía a Renji desde hace mucho, ya no veía a Yoruichi desde hace meses y cada vez conversaba menos con Urahara, no hablaba con Ikkaku, Matsumoto y el resto desde la boda de Karin y esta fue hace mas de un año… y no había visto a Rukia en un largo tiempo.

El tiempo había pasado y con el su propósito.

Su nombre significaba Fre… mejor dicho "el que protege", pero ahora a quien protege, sus hijos crecieron e hicieron su vida, sabían cuidarse a si mismos, sus hermanas tenían su propia vida: Yuzu era esposa de Jinta y una shinigami destacada del cuerpo medico, Karin era la teniente de la octava división y posible futura capitana, su loco padre estaba en la sociedad de almas con sus primos. Su vida ahora era normal, ya ni recordaba la ultima vez que se transformo en un shinigami, ahora su vida era despertar, bañarse, ir al hospital y volver a casa a dormir y el siclo se repetía cada día.

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho ruido en la sala de su casa, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su nieto.

Y después de ir a la cocina por una botella de agua se dirigió a la sala donde el pequeño que creyó que seria la nueva luz de sus ojos tenia la cabeza metida en su ordenador portátil con unos pesados audífonos mientras hablaba a una cámara e imitaba una voz molesta y aguda.

-Y aquí con un nuevo video con Gogeta 777.- dijo el pequeño imitando una voz muy molesta y desesperante.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar a su nieto hablar de esa manera y observo la pantalla del ordenador notando que estaba jugando un videojuego que parece pixeles y decía frases ridículas causando que pareciera un idiota.

Era su nieto, hijo de su segundo hijo con Orihime. Un niño bueno pero parecía de otro planeta, al menos para Ichigo, con ese niño nunca pudo congeniar y era mas que obvio que no era su abuelo favorito, de hecho nunca le había visto usar esa bicicleta que le regalo hace años y cuando lo visitaba se la pasaba metido en su ordenador imitando a su ídolo de internet.

-He… pequeño ¿no quieres ir a jugar al parque? tengo un balón por ahí- propuso Ichigo tocando el hombro de su nieto pero de este no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡NO…!- lloriqueo el niño cuando al parecer perdió.- Mira lo que hizo.- le acuso molesto.

Ichigo frunció a un mas el ceño y se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando llego al sillón de su casa se recostó pesadamente sobre este y le dio un gran trago a su botella de agua, suspirando con gran cansancio. Y ahora esa era su vida…

No entendía cuando fue que todo cambio en la sociedad, no entendía como ahora el ruido de una licuadora la llamaban música, como los niños ya no jugaban en los parques o como todo se volvió tan morboso, no comprendía como ahora una salida con amigos se convirtió en una salida para chatear con otras personas con tus disque amigos sentados a un lado tuyo.

La vida cambio y el se quedo en el pasado.

-0-

-ICHIGO-KUN LA CENA ESTA LISTA- pudo escuchar el llamado de su esposa.

Una de las pocas cosas que Ichigo agradecía de su entrenamiento es que no era un viejo inútil, ya no podía hacer tanto ejercicio como antes pero no necesitaba ayuda para hacer actividades físicas y agradecía enormemente poder aun subirse al techo de su casa, pero cada vez se le estaba tornado mas difícil.

Con un fuerte suspiro el peli naranja estrujo en su mano su insignia de Shinigami, el único recuerdo aparte de las cicatrices de su cuerpo que tenia de su vida de Shinigami.

-ICHIGO- escucho un llamado mientras sentido un afelpado golpe en su espalda.

Ichigo sonrió levemente al dirigir la mira a Kon, el único compañero cercano que aun tenia.

-¿Qué pasa Kon?- pregunto calmado observando el horizonte.

Kon observo a Ichigo detenidamente mientras camina a un costado de este y se sentaba a su lado.

-Luces pensativo hoy, ¿paso algo?- pregunto Kon observando a su amigo.- Orihime me pidió que te venga a buscar, pero veo que no estas de animo para bajar.-

El peli naranja sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, de cierta forma se sentía bien que Kon se preocupara por el.

-Sabes que día es hoy Kon.- comento Ichigo observando el cielo.- es mi cumpleaños y se que Orihime me quiere llevar a una fiesta que organizo con los chicos… pero sencillamente no quiero celebrar nada.-

-¿Te pasa algo Ichigo?- pregunto Kon notablemente preocupado.- no sueles ser así, anímate tus amigos estarán ahí.-

-No me pasa nada Kon… simplemente…- callo sin saber que decir.- No se tal vez solo estoy cansado.-

Kon observo a Ichigo sin decir nada y de un momento otro se levanto de su lugar.

-Le diré que bajaras en un minuto- comento Kon.- Eleva ese espíritu esta noche será divertida.-

Ichigo perdió la leve sonrisa que tenia, sin observar como Kon se marchaba.

-Kon- dijo deteniendo la marcha del peluche.- ¿Alguna vez que has pregunta si tu vida vale la pena, si tomaste el camino correcto?- pregunto Ichigo con la vista fija en el cielo.

Kon no respondió y se marcho para darle una escusa a Orihime.

Ichigo intento elevar su animo y guardo su insignia en su bolsillo.

Capitulo uno "Una vida normal"

"Valiente o es aquel que no tiene miedos, si no el que los enfrenta"

-Esto no era necesario Orihime- comento Ichigo mientras se colocaba la incomoda corbata.

-Si lo es Ichigo-kun- respondió dulcemente la mujer.

A Ichigo se le podría considerar el mejor conservado de su generación, ya que Orihime a pesar de aun tener esa mirada dulce, los años pasaron para ella, sus pechos están muy ligeramente caídos, en su rostro se podían ver arugas menores y su cuerpo era mas corpulento y fue afectado por la edad. Pero no dejaba de ser hermosa para el rango de edad que ella tenia.

Cuando Ichigo bajo a "cenar" no se topo con una cena, si no con su esposa y su hijo esperándolo con un elegante traje nuevo y la promesa de una fiesta sorpresa.

Y después de unas horas Ichigo ya se encontraba bañado, peinado y con su barba recortada pero estando siempre ahí, ya se había acostumbrado a ella como para quitársela. Y ahora se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto de su hijo camino al lugar de la fiesta.

Veía el lado amable vería a sus amigos una vez mas.

Pero cuando llego a la fiesta se topo con sus demás hijos, pero sin ver a Kazui por ninguna parte, su hermana con su respectiva familia y los nietos con los que no convivía en lo absoluto y sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero de sus amigos no veía nada. No veía a Sado o a Ishida y mucho menos a Keigo. Y la persona que mas esperaba toparse no estaba en ningún lugar.

Lo que le hizo preguntar al viejo hombre ¿Aun tenia amigos?

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto su hijo menor colocando la mano en el hombro de su padre al ver que buscaba algo en la multitud.

La fiesta era de tamaño considerado y decorada de buena manera, había muchas personas incluyendo a los pasantes del hospital y sus compañeros, pero no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, amigos.

-No pasa nada Hijo… gracias por todo- agradeció Ichigo dándole una sonrisa fingida a su hijo.- De verdad.-

-Onee-chan- llego Yuzu con un gran regalo acompañada de Jinta.

Yuzu no había cambiado mucho gracias a que ahora era una shinigami medica, ya que no se veía mayor a veinticinco años y con Jinta pasaba lo mismo.

-Yuzu- comento alegre aceptando el abrazo de su hermana menor.- Me alegro que este aquí.-

Ichigo busco a su otra hermana menor, imaginándosela en la mesa de bufet, bebiendo o molestando a su esposo, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado.

-Karin-chan no pudo venir- conto Yuzu apenada.- **Hay problemas** que debe solucionar en la sociedad de almas.-

-¿Problemas?- pregunto notablemente interesado.- De que se trata, tal vez yo podri…-

-Las cosas ya están controladas Ichigo- interrumpió Jinta cruzado de brazos.

" **Problemas** " esa palabra rondaba en la mente de Ichigo, explicando porque no veía ni siquiera a su hijo mayor en la fiesta.

Ya que Kazui ahora vivía en la sociedad de almas junto con su prometida y su hijo. La prometida de Kazui no era nada mas y nada menos que la misma Ichika Abarai, con quien ya tenia un hijo que apenas conocía a Ichigo.

Ahora Ichigo y Rukia estaban emparentados o lo estarían gracias a los hijos de cada quien.

-0-

En palabras simples Ichigo podría describir su fiesta en una palabra "sofocante".

El peli naranja intento acercarse a sus nietos pero estos parecían mas ocupados en jugar un juego en sus móviles a pesar que el lugar tenia un gran campo para jugar futbol soccer bajo techo, intento con su hijo menor pero se topo que estaba contando una "graciosa" anécdota de como confundió el reporte de gastos trimestrales con el reporte de gastos "b" corresponsal "c" anécdota que hizo reír a todo su grupo menos a el, intento bailar con su esposa pero solo soporto dos minutos antes de correr al baño con una patética escusa.

Ya en el baño Ichigo se mojaba la cara varias veces para poder despertar pero lo único que obtuvo fue verse al espejo y ver lo que ahora era. Ni siquiera estaba Kon para hacerle compañía y mucho menos Rukia.

Con un rápido caminar llego al salón principal donde la mayoría de personas bailaba, la mayoría de personas ni siquiera las había visto antes y ahí fue donde vio algo que tal vez calmaría su cuerpo… una botella con un liquido con un gran nivel de alcohol.

Sabia que no era lo correcto pero una copa no le caería mal y sin decir nada tomo la botella y camino a la salida. La seda de su traje le quemaba, sentía el chaleco apretado, el saco le daba calor y sentía que la corbata le estrangulaba. Con forme camino fue retirándose cada pieza de ropa quedando en una simple camiseta blanca, su pantalón y su calzado. Sin importarle perder o dañar la costosa ropa.

Y cuando llego a la entrada del área verde del lugar, alejado de toda esa farsa, le dio un largo y gran trago a la botella de Ron sin importarle que el liquido quemara su garganta, en cierta forma le caía bien.

Cuando menos sintió se encontraba sentado a los pies de un árbol mientras dejaba la botella a un costado de su pierna y se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Esa era su vida, la vida que escogió, fue y era una buena vida, muchos matarían por esta, tenia una esposa modelo, unos hijos maravillosos, nietos… pero en verdad eso era lo que siempre deseo, ya ni quiera podía ver a los espíritus correctamente, es mas solo podía sentirlos ya, se estaba sintiendo como cuando perdió sus poderes, pero no había diferencia entre su actual situación a esa. Ahora no sabia ni quien era y su propósito lentamente se iba perdiendo.

Sencillamente ahora era un viejo, un viejo amargado que no entendía la "onda", un viejo que le molestaba la licuadora que ahora era música, un viejo que no entendía como ahora los hombre utilizan pantalones pegados al cuerpo, un viejo que no entendía cual era la necesidad de tomarse malditas fotos cada cinco minutos y publicar su animo en las redes sociales como si a alguien le importara y metiéndose en la vida de los demás, sencillamente el era un viejo.

Ichigo suspiro dispuesto a darle otro trago a su botella y esperar emborracharse. Pero cuando alargo la mano para tomarla no la encontró.

-He- frunció el ceño al no encontrarla revisando con la vista pero no la encontró, lo único que vio fue un espacio vacío.

Y con el ceño todavía mas fruncido se levanto de su lugar observando con la vista su alrededor, hasta que escucho un ruido en los arbustos cercanos.

Sin hacer mucho ruido y con el cuerpo agachado camino silenciosamente entre los matorrales hasta que el ruido se hacia mas claro.

-AUCH- se escucho un lamento reprimido.

Y sin hacer ningún ruido Ichigo aparto los arbustos bruscamente topándose con su botella vacía en el suelo. Y con cuidado se acerco a esta tomándola entre sus manos verificando que ya no tenia nada, lo cual era extraño.

Y antes que pudiera hacer algo mas sintió una fuerte tacleado que lo tumbo en el suelo y sin poder reaccionar tenia la punta afilada de una rama amenazando su garganta.

-Eres de los suyo- amenazo con la barra.

Ichigo con un rápido movimiento aparto el arma, quitándose a la persona de en sima de su persona y antes que esta pudiera reaccionar la inmovilizo en el suelo con su mano.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto observando detenidamente su situación.

Por la poca oscuridad no se dio cuenta que no era un atacante si no era una atacante, y si la dejaba poner de pie esta le llegaría a la cintura… era una niña que no lucia mayor a ocho o nueve años. Pero eso no era lo raro, esta era idéntica a su amiga, su mismo cabello, el mismo mechón en media cara, pero su cabello tenia un color mas parecido al negro y sus ojos era de otro color. Pero en si esta era una copia de Rukia solo que en miniatura y con el cabello corto.

Si no fuera porque Rukia estaba en la sociedad de almas hubiera pensado que esta se encogido. O que podría ser una hija o nieta de Rukia, pero no recordaba que Kazui le comentara algo de esa índole.

Pero casi de inmediato se percato del pañuelo anudado en el brazo de la pequeña, pañuelo con notables manchas rojas.

-¿Pero que?- comento revisando la herida.

Pero sin que Ichigo se percatara la copia miniatura de Rukia le estampo una fuerte patada en el brazo que tenia su cuerpo presionada contra el suelo.

Y sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar la niña salió corriendo perdiéndose en la maleza.

Ichigo respiro rápidamente observando el lugar por el cual la niña se marcho, pero luego la realidad lo golpeo, y se dio cuenta de su botella vacía… todo había sido una ilusión, causada por su estado depresivo, que lo llevo a beber y hacer que su cabeza imaginara cosas.

Pero las ilusiones no te taclean y amenazan ¿O si? Sabían que uno de los peores errores de los médicos era auto recetarse.

El viejo peli naranja alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza quedándose que todo había sido una ilusión.

-Ichigo-Kun donde estas- escucho la voz de Orihime en las cercanías.

-Onee-chan es hora del pastel.- volvió a escuchar una voz solo que esta vez fue la de Yuzu.

Ichigo observo la botella vacía arrojándola rápidamente detrás de él.

-Auch- escucho un lamento detrás de el.

Pero al girar la cabeza fue recibido por un golpe de una rama que alguien arrojo. Ya con el ceño fruncido y confundido dirigió la mirada a los matorrales. Y antes que pudiera hacer algo su esposa y hermana llegaron informándole que el pastel ya casi estaba listo.

Ichigo hizo una nota mental de no volver a tomar de esa forma, ya que esa alucinación parecía muy real. Y de volver para averiguar quien era su "alucinación"

-0-

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI- se escucho el coro de voces mientras un pastel llegaba la mesa donde Ichigo estaba sentado.

Los regalos muy pronto llegaron acompañados de felicitaciones vacías, las únicas felicitaciones que si le importaron fueron las de Orihime y su hermana.

Convivio un poco con ellas pera al final con la escusa de aire libre tomo un trozo de pastel y camino a la salida, su traje a un estaba como antes ya que se negó a volver a usar el resto del traje.

Y con un lento caminar llego al mismo árbol donde tuvo la alucinación esperando poder volver a verla, de todas maneras era la cosa mas entretenida que le había pasado hoy. Y posiblemente en mucho tiempo, ya que uno de los regalos que recibió aparte de toda la basura fue un viaje al caribe con su esposa, viaje que no tenia ánimos de realizar y no es porque la idea de una playa se le hiciera menos, de hecho si, le aburrían las playas. Pero irse significaba dejar el hospital una temporada, trabajo que lo mantenía ocupado e irse significaba dejar de ver la sonrisa de los niños al decirle que ya se podían ir a casa.

Y con cuidado se volvió a sentar mientras dejaba el trozo de pastel a un lado y en su brazo tenia un pequeño Kit medico que tomo de su coche. Si su alucinación estaba herida lo menos que podía hacer era curarla.

Y sin ni siquiera ver y con un rápido movimiento sujeto el pequeño brazo que intento tomar el plato con el pastel. Sin ni siquiera esforzarse elevo a la pequeña dejándola frente a el.

La pequeña inmediatamente se zafo del suave agarre y se puso en guardia observando a Ichigo con sus grandes ojos y mirada de enojo idéntica a la de Rukia.

La vida le enseño a Ichigo a ya no ser tan impulsivo y explosivo. Y sin decir nada tomo el plato de pastel y lo coloco frente suyo esperando que la niña lo tomara. Y esta así lo hizo solo que lo tomo rápidamente y sin perder su vista de Ichigo, cuando tuvo el plato en sus manos olio su contenido como buscando algo y al no encontrarlo empezó a comer con sus sucias manos.

Ichigo observaba con una sonrisa como la niña comía con una mirada de enojo sobre el, la verdad que era que le recordaba a Rukia y eso le asustaba ya que el parecido era demasiado. Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba y era que la niña se encontraba sucia, sus rodillas estaban raspadas, tenia una manga entera de su camisa destrozada y el brazo de esta tenia el pañuelo de antes, un pañuelo sucio y manchado con lo que parecía sangre. En general la niña se veía con raspones, heridas y se veía muy sucia.

-¿Eres de ellos?- pregunto la niña sin perder la vista del anciano peli naranja.- ¿Y como sabias mi nombre?- volvió a cuestionar la niña rápidamente.

-¿Ellos? Quienes ellos, de que hablas… espera te llamas Rukia- se noto impresionado y asombrado a la vez.

La niña asintió teniendo a un esa mirada fría sobre el y sin decir nada corrió en dirección del bosque sin darle tiempo a ichigo de atraparla.

Ichigo por un momento creyó escuchar un leve "gracias zanahoria" lo que le causo una sonrisa en el viejo hombre.

Y dejando el Kit medico camino de vuelta a la fiesta. Tenia una cosa segura, tenia que contactar con su hijo para que le informara si ninguna niña de la familia de Rukia había desaparecido.

La noche paso tranquilo entre falsas felicitaciones mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la niña que vio.

Sin saberlo esa tarde Ichigo recibió el mejor regalo que pudiera tener: un propósito y alguien a quien proteger de nuevo.

-0-

Mientras tanto en la sociedad los problemas no podían estar peor.

Dos shinigamis estaban parados justo en frente de su superiora con una mirada de terror tatuada en sus rostros. Mientras esta les daba la espalda.

Las divisiones estaban ajetreadas buscando algo y el ambiente era tenso por donde se viera, los grupos de búsqueda eran muchos y ninguno daba resultados, era como si lo que estuvieran buscando hubiera desaparecido y así era.

-¿Entonces, lo que me quieren decir es que "el sujeto" simplemente escapo?- pregunto en forma retorica la teniente de la octava división, mientras se retiraba con su prótesis sus lentes de policía.

Karin Kurosaki los observo con una mirada carente de sentimientos lo que les causaba miedo a sus subordinados. Karin a diferencia de todos los shinigamis del Gotei no usaba el típico uniforme de Shinigami, si no que utilizaba unos pantalones y botas militares, con una camisa negra con un escote que dejaba ver el inicio de su busto con mangas remangadas a sus codos y guantes negros, guantes que ahora solo podría usar el derecho y debes en cuando utilizaba lentes de policía. Pero ahora donde antes estaba su mano y antebrazo izquierdo se encontraba una prótesis hecha de madera y metal que movía a voluntad como si se tratara de una extremidad natural gracias a los avances tecnológicos y los avances en los Kidos.

-Señora, nunca creímos que la ni…- intento explicar el hombre pero su callado por un potente Kido en forma de onda expansiva le mandara literalmente a volar unos metros dejándolo herido de gravedad.

-Escapo porque se confiaron. Eso me quieren decir- dijo tranquila sin aparentar su enojo.- Fuera de mi vista ahora misma.- amenazo Karin con voz calmada pero se notaba que estaba furiosa.

La Kurosaki bufo antes de volver a una mesa donde estaba un plano de búsqueda con los lugares ya revisados y los que estaban por ser inspeccionados.

-Ocupada- se escucho una voz detrás de Karin.

Karin no le dirigió la mira a Toshiro y se concentro en el plano. Ya que encontrar a esa "cosa" era de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué pasa?- comento dirigiendo la vista al ya mayor capitán.

-Matsumoto te manda esto.- dejo un paquete envuelto en una manta.

-¿Ella cocino?- pregunto Karin concentrada en su labor.

-Si- afirmo el capitán observando a Karin.

Karin bufo al escuchar esa afirmación perdiendo inmediatamente el apetito. Y por tomar un lápiz observo su nueva mano, mano que obtuvo por esa "cosa".

-Hay que encontrar rápido a esa "cosa". La vida de Ichika y de su hijo depende de eso.- dijo Karin ganando una afirmación de Toshiro.- y cuando la encontremos yo misma me encargare de esa "cosa".-

-Se te ve bien.- intento hacerla sentir mejor refiriéndose a su prótesis.

-Me quito una mano. Yo le quitare mucho mas.- afirmo la Kurosaki apretando con rabia su ahora puño izquierdo.

-0-

Hasta Aquí gente con esta nueva historia. Que espero que me acompañen en esta.

IMPORTANTE

La historia estará mas que todo enfocada en Ichigo, en un ya mayor Ichigo como pueden ver y la crisis que esta pasando.

Algo que aclarar, esta historia tendrá categoría Romantica, ya que al no colocarla esta categoría es como espantar a un 50% de los lectores, pero no estará enfocada en el romance y el único amor (por el momento) que habrá será el que le tiene un hijo a un padre y el de un padre a un hijo. Ya que no solo existe un solo tipo de romance/amor.

Tampoco me meteré al royo de las parejas. Como dije esta historia no tendrá romance de ese tipo. Abra parejas pero no sera el foco de la historia y vendrán mas adelante,

Con respecto a la niña las incógnitas de esta se resolverán mas tarde y eso incluye su apariencia y no, no es la hija perdida de Rukia y Ichigo o es de otra dimensión, tiene mas que ver mas con Ichika y Kazui, y como pueden ver tanto Ichigo y Orihime tiene mas hijos y nietos, al igual que Rukia y Renji, pero me enfocare en los que ya conocemos Ichika y Kazui, el resto quedaran a su imaginación y no tendrán relevancia en la historia. Aparte es historia no esta enfocada en ninguna pareja, como pueden ver la chispa ya casi no esta.

Y se lo preguntan Karin es lo mas cercano a un villano que tendrá esta historia, no es una villana en si, pero es la causante de problemas a nuestros protagonistas en esta historia y sus intenciones no son malas en la mayoría.

Y como ven los años han pasado para todos.

Ya esta aclarado, solo me queda despedirme y si creen que me merezco un comentario dejarlo, sino gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo en esta historia y espero que estén disfrutando unos minutos agradables con esta humilde historia. Y espero que sigamos juntos esta aventura, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Y si se lo pregunta o notaron, la idea viene de la película mas esperad al menos para mi "Logan".

Gracias por leer.

Cuidaos

Paz.


	2. La muerte de ojos ámbar y la fresa

Capitulo dos: "La muerte de ojos ámbar y la fresa"

Esa noche después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ichigo, el viejo peli naranja se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, parado justo en frente de su lavamanos contemplando las cicatrices de su torso desnudo. Mientras en su mano tenia su insignia de Shinigami, el único objeto que le hacía sentirse como antes. Y con mucho cuidado se sentó en el frio suelo del baño apoyado en su bañera mientras veía su insignia, los años habían pasado y con ello muchos momentos.

Buenos y malos, a un recordaba el falso funeral que le tuvieron que hacerle a Isshin para no dejar registros humanos cuando decidió volver a la sociedad de almas cuando Karin y Yuzu tomaron también la decisión de irse a la sociedad de almas. De hecho Ichigo a un fruncía el ceño cuando recordaba como llego al funeral su nieta mayor, vestida con una falda que apenas la cubría y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo perforado, no se molestaría tanto si su nieta no tuviera apenas trece años, aun se molestaba al recordad como esa malcriada se quejaba de la poca señal telefónica.

Después de unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y dando un fuerte suspiro Ichigo se levanto de las frías baldosas dejando su insignia en el mueble del baño y se coló su camisa de dormir. Y con un caminar pausado se dirigió a su cama para descansar para que el siguiente día pudiera tener energía para… volver a su rutina.

Ya en su cama al lado de su esposa el sueño no llegaba a su persona, cambiaba de posición pero simplemente le invadió un insomnio que no supo explicar. De hecho paso unos minutos con los ojos cerrados pero el sueño no llegaba. Era como si algo le preocupara.

Y después de unos minutos y sin hacer ruido para no levantar a Orihime el salvador de la sociedad de almas se levanto de su cama y camino a la planta baja de su casa, llegando a un pasillo donde observo un curioso celular. Mientras caminaba a la planta baja pensó en su día y cuando llego a la sala se recostó en el sillón, mientras tenia en su mano el celular que le dio su hijo mayor para que se comunicara con el y viceversa.

Lentamente marco el numero de su hijo escuchando el pitio del aparato, esperando poder comunicarse con su hijo mayor y hablar con el unos minutos, tal vez eso le relajaría.

-"Lo lamente no puedo atenderte en estos momentos, deja tu mensaje"- escucho la voz de Kazui desde la otra línea.

-Hijo, soy yo… tu padre… solo quería decirte que te quiero.- comento Ichigo sin ganas.

Con cansancio busco el otro numero intentando localizar el de su mejor amiga, calculaba la hora y no creía que fuera tan tarde en la sociedad de almas y una pelea telefónica con Rukia nunca sobraba.

-"Deje su mensaje"- escucho la voz robótica de la contestadora.

-Enana… soy yo Ichigo, me preguntaba si, si yo podría…- intento hablar pero no sabia que decir.

Y sin decir nada mas corto la llamada y arrojo el teléfono a la mesita de noche.

El peli naranja se recostó en su sillón suspirando tristemente al no poder comunicarse con dos de las personas mas especiales en su vida en el día de su cumpleaños.

-0-

-¿Doctor?-

-¿Doctor Kurosaki?-

Ichigo despertó de golpe al sentir el leve movimiento en su hombro producido por la mano de la enfermera observando su entorno notando que se encontraba en su oficina, lo bueno de ser jefe de la sección de infantil. Los niños nunca fueron su fuerte, amaba a sus hijos y aunque a veces lo dudara a sus nietos también. Pero ver el rostro de los niños al sentirse mejor era una sensación única y el dolor de verlos perder la batalla contra su enfermedad también, le costó acostumbrarse al principio pero… no había peros, en esos casos alguien nunca se acostumbra a eso.

-Doctor se quedo dormido- informo la enfermera dejando en el escritorio del peli naranja los informes de los siguiente pacientes.

Ichigo reviso los expedientes de los niños que tendría que atender en unos minutos. Por suerte su historial estaba casi limpio.

Horas mas tarde Ichigo se encontraba atendiendo a la ultima paciente del día era una simple gripe que no pasaría a mayores y se podría marchar esa noche, hoy no era su turno esa noche por lo que podría irse a casa a una hora razonable. Pero cuando guarda los expedientes una enfermera le informo que el dueño del hospital le deseaba ver.

Ichigo se extraño de cierta manera ya que Ishida pocas veces lo llamaba, de hecho muy pocas ya que así su trabajo muy bien, el salvador de la sociedad de almas acato la orden y se dirigió a paso lento a la oficina de su superior y amigo, si es que aun lo era.

Y cuando llego a esta se topo con su amigo y compañero sentado en el escritorio de la oficina, Ishida ahora dueño del hospital donde Ichigo trabajaba.

-Hola Ishida.- saludo Ichigo llegando a una mesa enfrente del escritorio de su jefe, omitiendo toda cortesía a su superior como lo solía hacer de joven.- ¿Que necesitas?- pregunto observando al Quincy.

-Igual que siempre no Kurosaki.- comento resignado el Quincy

Al igual que Ichigo, a Uryu el tiempo paso en su persona, a un era delgado y prácticamente su consistencia era la misma, solo que ahora tenia mas parecido con su padre, tenia arrugas en su rostro, su cabello estaba blanco por las canas producto de la estresada vida de manejar un hospital.

-Ayer fue tu cumpleaños ¿No?- el Quincy saco de su escritorio una pequeña caja y la arrastro a su antiguo amigo.- feliz cumpleaños Kurosaki, Orihime me invito a tu fiesta pero no pude asistir por unos problemas con mi hijo.-

Ichigo se sorprendió de gran manera, del que menos se espero un regalo fue de Ishida y aquí estaba. Y con mucho cuidado tomo la caja encontrando un reloj que mínimo valía un mes tal vez dos de su sueldo y su sueldo no era poco.

-Ishida, no se que decir, gracias, de verdad- agradeció Ichigo sin creérselo todavía.

-No empieces con cursilerías quieres Kurosaki, ya vete.- comento Ishida con su usual tono.

Ichigo tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al momento que se levanto de la silla de la oficina, pero cuando esta tomando la puerta noto en el reflejo de la perilla como su amigo perdía esa mirada dura e inflexible y luego recordó lo que dijo "no pude asistir por unos problemas con mi hijo".

-¿Ishida te pasa algo?- pregunto Ichigo.- Somos amigo ¿no?, si pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo, si puedo hacer algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.-

Ishida observo a Ichigo perdiendo esa mirada dura por unos minutos. Ellos habían combatido juntos en el pasado, eran amigos es mas, a Ishida solo le quedaba Ichigo y Sado como únicas personas que podría llamar amigos.

-¿Ichigo, alguna ves te preguntaste si fuiste buen padre?- pregunto Ishida pareciendo afectado incluso uso el nombre de Ichigo.

-No hay día en que no me lo cuestione.- respondió sincero el Kurosaki sentándose de nuevo en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

La situación parecía delicada e Ichigo lo noto de inmediato.

-Mi nieto esta en mi casa- anuncio Ishida pareciendo muy afectado.- Mi hijo lo volvió a golpear, yo… no se en que falle Ichigo le di todo en esta vida: buenas universidades, lo que siempre quiso, pero… cuando lo vi golpeando a mi pequeño, yo… no pude controlarme y el simplemente se fue Ichigo como si no le importara su hijo, mi nieto ya no tiene padre Ichigo y se que yo tuve que ver en que ese infeliz actué de esa manera...-

Ichigo observo sin decir nada como su amigo se desahogaba, en comparación a los problemas de Ishida los suyos eran pequeñeces es mas no eran nada. El no tenia problemas con su hijo, el no tenia un hijo ebrio y que golpeara a sus nietos y no tenia una esposa muerta, pero Ishida… sus problemas no eran nada en comparación a los del Quincy, de hecho dudaba que tuviera un verdadero problema.

-0-

Ichigo caminaba lentamente en dirección a la casa de su mentor, tenia un auto pero no le gustaba usarlo y no es porque fuera malo, al contrario era un auto clásico que amablemente le regalo un ricachón excéntrico después de salvarlo. De hecho detestaba cualquier cosa que lo ayudara y eso incluía hasta los descuentos en las tiendas, el llamado descuento de la "tercera edad" como era conocido, lo hacían sentir un viejo que el mundo le decía que se retirara y que ya no podía mas.

Paso con Ishida unos minutos, incluso Ishida saco una botella de su escritorio e Ichigo escucho a su amigo… nunca había imaginado al Quincy de esa manera.

Y ahora después de un rato Ichigo no deseo volver a casa, no todavía. Tenia que visitar a Urahara al menos una ves cada dos meses para enterarse lo que pasaba en la sociedad de almas, ya que las visitas de su hijo menor cada vez se hacía con menos frecuencia.

El Kurosaki llego al frente de la tienda del que en el pasado fue su mentor, la tienda lucia completamente igual solo que ahora ya no se escuchaban las peleas de Jinta y Ururu.

Ichigo toco la puerta esperando que Urahara pareciera y así lo hizo, solo que como veinticinco minutos mas tarde.

-Ichigo, que bueno verte- comento con su usual manera el rubio observando a su hora viejo ex alumno.

Urahara no había cambiado casi nada, es mas lucia igual y usaba su misma ropa, ventajas de ser un ente sobre natural.

-Hola Urahara.- saludo también Ichigo observando al rubio.

Después de saludarse, el joven y guapo tendero según palabras de Urahara invito a Ichigo a tomar té en la pequeña sala de la tienda.

-¿Y bien Ichigo, que te tiene este día en mi humilde, respetable y legal tienda?- comento en broma el rubio.- Por cierto perdón por no asistir anoche a tu fiesta, pero me encontraba en la sociedad de almas revisando unas cosas con Yoruichi.-

Ichigo sonrió de forma leve al escuchar al tendero hablar, Urahara era uno de los pocos que aun lo trataba como siempre, incluso sus pasantes del hospital lo trataban con mas cuidado… como si fuera un viejo patético y la verdad era que no lo era, podría ser viejo pero aun estaba en forma, no cualquier viejo tiene su torso y brazos.

-¿No puedo visitarte Urahara?- comento Ichigo dando un trago a su taza de Té.

-Claro que puedes viejo amigo.- respondió Urahara ocultando su cara en su abanico.- ¿Solo que Kon me llamo hace unos minutos y me conto algo muy interesante?- conto el tendero observando detenidamente a Ichigo.

"Maldito peluche, cuando regrese a casa le coseré la boca por bocón" pensó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente irritado.

-Y se puede saber que te dijo- pidió Ichigo a un con el ceño fruncido.

-Cosas, nada interesante.- comento sin aparentar importancia.

Urahara llamo a Tessei minutos después, de hecho el enorme hombre lucia completamente igual, había veces que Ichigo se preguntaba como podía hacer Urahara para mantener los papeles de su tienda sin que el encargado notara que los años no pasaban sobre el rubio, misterios de la vida quizás o sus artefactos tenían algo que ver, lo segundo era lo mas seguro.

Ichigo se sorprendió levemente y frunció el ceño al ver que Tessei llego con una botella de sake.

-¿Celebramos algo?- comento Ichigo con ironía.- "Maldito peluche".- pensó para sus adentros.

-Nada en especial solo deseaba tomar unos tragos, ya sabes de viejo alumno a joven y guapo maestro.- bromeo ocultando su rostro con su abanico.

Ichigo frunció a un mas el ceño pero acepto de buena manera el sake que le ofrecía Urahara.

Ambos platicaron de cosas triviales como actividades menores en la vida de Urahara, los niños que Ichigo atendió, hasta que Urahara calculo que Ichigo ya estaba lo suficientemente relajado por el débil sake como para llegar al tema que quería platicar con su viejo alumno.

-¿Y dime Ichigo, como te trata la vida?- fue al punto Urahara.

El Rubio sombrerero siempre había apreciado a Ichigo de gran manera, de hecho en cierta forma lo veía como un hijo o hermano menor y saber por Kon que Ichigo últimamente ha estado actuando raro no le preocupaba, pero si podía ayudarlo a salir de ese estado lo aria.

Ichigo observo a Urahara sin comprender el porqué de su pregunta.

-Bien supongo.- respondió el Kurosaki cortante.

-Solo eso… ninguna anomalía, ¿las cosas van bien con Orihime y con Kazui?- volvió a cuestionar el Urahara.

Ichigo maldijo a un más a Kon por andar de boca floja por ahí.

-Urahara no sé qué te conto Kon, pero estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado eso es todo.- respondió Ichigo hastiado.

-¿Es lo único?- volvió a cuestionar.

Ichigo suspiro y observo a su amigo.

-Urahara… tu tienes décadas o hasta siglos, dime ¿Nunca te preguntaste si toda tu vida valió la pena o si las decisiones que tomaste fueron las correctas?- pregunto Ichigo observando serio al rubio.

Urahara pareció meditar su respuesta, incluso tenia su mano en su barbilla.

-Porque lo preguntas Ichigo, no te gusta como resulto tu vida.- cuestiono el rubio sin malas intenciones.

-Claro que me gusta… pero a veces, no se, siento que estoy en un sueño Urahara, un sofocante sueño del cual no despierto.- dijo Ichigo bajando la mirada.- Cuando nacieron mis nietos, creí que esos niños serian la luz de mis ojos, pero resulta que esos niños solo me ven como un viejo aburrido y anticuado, no he hablado con Kazui en meses, mis demás hijos solo me llaman por obligación o para pedirme algo y mi matrimonio… mejor olvídalo.-

Urahara observo a Ichigo sin decir nada, de hecho le sirvió un poco mas de sake.

-Sientes que tu vida se volvió monótona Ichigo.- recalco Urahara con una mirada seria.- Relájate y veras que las cosas cambiaran para bien, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.-

-0-

-Que podría cambiar…- pensó en voz alta Ichigo mientras caminaba en dirección así su casa, había pasado todo el día en el hospital y el resto de la tarde escuchando a Ishida y platicando con Urahara, ahora la noche adornaba las calles de Karakura con una leve brisa.- Todo esta bien, porque quisiera que algo cambiara.- volvió a cuestionarse.

Ichigo siguió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hasta que escucho ruidos justo en la otra calle, ruidos que parecían de una lucha.

-NIÑA DEL DEMONIO- escucho un potente grito seguido de un crujido.

Ichigo se detuvo de inmediato sin llegar al cruce donde escuchaba los quejidos, y con pasos lentos y silenciosos se aproximó para observar que pasaba y saber si debía actuar.

-0-

-Maldita niña.- se quejó un pandillero con una navaja antes de que una fuerte patada le diera de lleno en el rostro.

El último de tres pandilleros observo con mucho temor casi orinándose a la causante que su diversión terminara, es mas sus piernas temblaban y no era de menos, uno de sus amigos se encontraba con el brazo fracturado retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo y otro acababa de ser noqueado.

La réplica miniatura de Rukia se encontraba observando a los tres pandilleros con mucho enojo reflejado en su dura mirada, mientras detrás de ella se encontraba un poste de luz donde a los pies de este se encontraba una pequeño jarrón roto con sus flores regadas en el suelo.

La niña a un continuaba usando los arrapos de la noche anterior, es mas su pantalón y camisa celestes como las de un hospital se encontraban todavía mas sucios como si hubiera estado en la basura.

-Mira niña… nosotros ya nos íbanos, ya no te molestaremos, sol…o ya…ya no… nos hagas nada.- rogo el ultimo pandillero muy asustado.

La pequeña Rukia los observo con rabia antes de correr en dirección al último pandillero y alzar su puño mientras daba un salto.

El pandillero se cubrió el rostro esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego.

La pelinegra gruñía mientras Ichigo tenia su puño atrapada en su mano interponiéndose entre ella y el pandillero de poca monta y sin darle tiempo a Rukia de reaccionar Ichigo la lanzo lejos de los pandilleros. La pequeña voló por los aires hasta que aterrizo hábilmente sin perder la vista de Ichigo.

Ichigo observaba calmado a la niña, cuando de pronto observo de reojo a los pandilleros de poca monta con sus gorritas de beisbol mal puestas y sus ropa cuatro tallas mas grande, fingiendo ser alguien.

-Largo.- ordeno tranquilamente volviendo a observar a la pequeña.

Los pandilleros rápidamente huyeron con mucha dificultad por sus heridas dejando a Ichigo y la pequeña Rukia solos.

La pelinegra observaba con mucha rabia a Ichigo y de un momento a otro corrió en su dirección dispuesta a atacarlo, la pequeña por su estatura tenía que saltar o brincar en las paredes para intentar golpear a Ichigo, pero en todos sus ataques fueron bloqueados fácilmente por Ichigo.

Ichigo mientras tanto se mantenía sereno, bloqueando los golpes de la niña, lo cierto es que con entrenamiento ella podría ser muy buena, pero su nivel era muy bajo, sus golpes eran toscos y mal efectuados. Nivel acto para vencer a unos criminales comunes pero para poder enfrentarse al Kurosaki le faltaban años de entrenamiento y disciplina.

La vida puede enseñar muchas cosas y una de ellas es a no ser tan impulsivo y explosivo. Es por eso que Ichigo solo bloqueaba los ataques de la niña.

Pero de un momento a otro Ichigo tomo el pie de Rukia elevándola en el aire dejándola de cabeza.

Ichigo observaba divertido como la niña intentaba golpearlo pero por sus cortos brazos no llegaba a tocarlo, a simple vista podía notar que la niña tenia carácter, era algo raro de ver en una niña de… que edad tenia esa niña, parecía entre siete a nueve años y el parecido que tenia con Rukia era asombroso, la única diferencia que Ichigo veía con esa niña y Rukia era que esta tenia un color de ojos ámbar.

Rukia pareció calmarse unos momentos, unos escasos segundos antes de volver a dar puñetazos al aire intentando golpear a Ichigo.

-Estos es humillante sabes.- comento a un de cabeza resignada.- Sabes que te podría acusar de secuestro, solo debo gritar y tu terminaras en prisión zanahoria.-

Ichigo permaneció en silencio mientras observaba las facciones de la niña impresionándose por el parecido con su amiga, sin poder creérselo todavía, la noche anterior no tuvo la oportunidad de verla bien.

-YA BÁJAME ZANAHORIA IDIOTA- grito enojada.

Ichigo frunció el ceño antes de soltarla causando que callera de cara contra el suelo, ver a esa niña dos noches seguidas era una rara coincidencia, pero una muy entretenida. De hecho una de las cosas que platico con Urahara fue si Rukia no tenia otra hija o nieta y si así era, si esta había desaparecido.

Pero Urahara mostro negativas en todo momento, de hecho lucia en cierta forma un poco nervioso cuando preguntaba sobre el tema.

-Donde están los derechos infantiles cuando se necesitan.- comento Rukia un poco adolorida a un con la cabeza contra el suelo.- que alguien llame a mi abogado.- susurro sin que Ichigo escuchara.

Ichigo la ignoro por el momento para luego dirigirse al pequeño florero a los pies del poste de luz para empezar a reacomodar las flores que cayeron al suelo.

El salvador de la sociedad de almas sintió inmediatamente la presencia de dos espíritus puros y la presencia de la pequeña Rukia en su costado mientras ella veía en la dirección en donde sentía a los espíritus.

Ichigo observo a la niña con una incredulidad tatuada en su mirada.

-¿Puedes ver fantasmas?- pregunto con mucho interés.

Pero la niña no respondió y sin poder reaccionar, Ichigo sintió la planta de un pie en su rostro, el golpe no fue muy fuerte pero si era molesto y le irritaba y mas porque la niña no quitaba el pie de su rostro.

-Esto es por el golpe y por ser una molestia.- dijo antes de saltar hacia atrás para que Ichigo no la atrapara.

-Maldita enana.- por primera vez Ichigo exploto como en los viejos tiempos.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE ZANAHORIA VIEJA.- elevo la voz encarando a Ichigo teniendo que observar así arriba por la gran diferencia de estatura.

-Como lo que eres, niña malcriada.- respondió Ichigo observándola.

Y de un momento a otro a Ichigo se le formo una sonrisa, no sabia quien era esa niña y a lo mejor solo era una gran coincidencia que se pareciera tanto a Rukia, es mas ni siquiera Rukia sabia de donde venia, por lo que sabia su hermana la abandono cuando era una bebe, cuando Hisana era mayor, por lo tanto Hisana había estado viva, a lo mejor eran parientes, tal vez esa niña era la tátara tátara nieta-sobrina de Rukia. Quien era no importaba, es mas Urahara le confirmo que Rukia no tenía mas familia, pero interactuar con ella era como interactuar con Rukia pero diferente… La niña era mucho mas pequeña y sus golpes no eran tan fuertes.

Ichigo observo a la menor con gran curiosidad para ver que hacia la niña, no la conocía pero… era como si se viera a si mismo y a Rukia reflejada en ella, de hecho protegió ese jarrón de los espíritus como el lo había hecho hace tanto, aparte su nivel de fuerza y pelea era mayor a cualquier niño de su edad lo que era a un mas intrigante.

La niña pareció tranquilizarse y observo por última vez a Ichigo antes de caminar como si nada a otro callejón, Ichigo por su puesto la siguió.

-¿Rukia cierto?- pregunto Ichigo haber como reaccionaba con su nombre.

La niña así lo hizo y se detuvo dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

-Como sabes mi nombre.- cuestiono la niña interesada.

-¿Conoces a una mujer llamada Rukia Kuchiki o a otra llamada Ichika Abarai?- pregunto Ichigo intentado ver si Urahara no se equivoco.

-¿Quiénes?- cuestiono intrigada la pequeña.- no sabe que fumar hierba es malo.- se burlo la niña.

Pero antes que Ichigo pudiera decir algo sintió la presencia de un hollow a kilómetros de su posición, lo que causo que se distrajera y cuando volvió a ver en la dirección donde estaba Rukia esta ya no estaba.

El Hollow no le preocupaba a Ichigo, ya que el shinigami encargado de Karakura se arria cargo, pero busco a la niña por varios minutos pero no la volvió a encontrar.

-0-

-Vaya Ichigo-kun no sabia que tuvieras tanta hambre.- comento Orihime mientras veía comer a Ichigo.- estas muy animado esta noche.- afirmo feliz.

Ichigo al momento de pisar su casa tenia una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, es mas lo primero que hizo fue hacer ejercicio sin quejarse y ducharse para pasar una agradable cena con Orihime.

De hecho ambos se encontraban comiendo en silencio, en sus cenas casi nunca conversaban y si lo hacían era Orihime hablando de lo que le paso hoy en su panadería.

-En serio.- respondió sin interés limpiándose un poco de salsa de su barba. La verdad es que Ichigo no se cortaba su barba porque ya se había acostumbrado a ella y en cierta forma le daba un toque distinto pero admitía que era algo tediosa cuando comía, pero a el le gusta y le daba un toque mas formal.

-Si.- comento a un feliz la ahora mujer mayor.

La verdad es que Ichigo se encontraba de un raro buen humor, incluso Kon se lo comento cuando lo encontró en su antigua habitación.

-Ichigo-kun…- parecía que Orihime dudaba en preguntar.- ¿Qué te parecía ir a Kyoto a pasar unos días con los niños, nos aria bien?- pregunto Orihime tranquila.

Ichigo suspiro dejando su servilleta a un lado del plato.

-Orihime sabes que no puedo dejar el hospital.- informo Ichigo con un poco de seriedad.

-Pero son tus nietos Ichigo-kun, ayer no convivimos mucho con ellos.- informo Orihime esperando la respuesta de Ichigo.- deberíamos ira a visitarlos.-

-A esos niños no les importo.- informo serio.- y no creo que área alguna diferencia ir a visitarlos, de todas maneras siempre están pegados a esas porquerías de teléfonos que sus padres les compran para consentirlo… si me disculpas tengo que ira al servicio.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de levantarse y salir del comedor dejando a Orihime sola.

Ichigo camino a su jardín trasero con un fuerte andar, siempre le fastidiaba ese tema y aun que no se lo dijera a Orihime le molestaba de gran manera. Y lo peor era que Orihime insistía en hacer esa dichosa visita creyendo que hacia bien. No era que odiara a sus nietos, solo no los soportaba, parecía que hablaban en otro idioma a su parecer y le molestaba todo en su persona, por ejemplo no soportaba que sus únicas nietas vistieran y hablaran como mujeres de veinticinco años, que sus nietos se la pasaran hablando como idiotas imitando a otro idiota de la internet, no comprendía a esos niños y nunca lo aria, no veía nada de el en esos niños, ni siquiera en sus hijos, el único que sentía que lo apreciaba era Kazui pero no hablaba con el en un tiempo, es mas la noche del cumpleaños de Ichigo los mocosos que llamaba nietos le insistieron a sus padres para volver a casa lo antes posible o quedarse en un hotel en vez de su casa.

-Otra vez vuelves a tener esa cara Ichigo.- comento Kon apareciendo por el jardín con su gigay.

Digamos que Ichigo para que Kon tuviera mas libertad ideo una forma muy… sutil para que Kon tuviera mas libertad y esa idiea fue darle un cuerpo, solo que era el cuerpo de un perro.

Ahora Kon se podía pasear por la ciudad sin temor que la gente se asustara de ver a un peluche con vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no odiara esa humillación.

Ichigo se sentó al ras de la puerta incitante a Kon a acercarse y cuando este lo hizo le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Orihime volvió a insistir con el viaje cierto?- pregunto sabiendo que eso siempre molestaba a Ichigo.- Lucias muy feliz cuando llegaste, no se porque te molesta tanto la idea, no es mala.- comento como si nada.

-Solo me molesta Kon, así de simple.- Respondió cortante.

Ichigo observo el cielo nocturno recordando con alegría a la niña con la que se topo horas antes.

-¿Kon?- pregunto Ichigo llamando la atención del ahora perro.- ¿En las calles no has visto a una niña parecida a Rukia?- pregunto intrigando al perro.

-¿Nee-san?- pregunto Kon intrigado.

-0-

A varias cuadras de la casa de Ichigo la pequeña Rukia caminaba por un frio callejón con un pequeño pan viejo en sus manos, llegando a la esquina de un contenedor de basura donde había una caja de buen tamaño.

Cuando la pelinegra llego ahí se recostó dentro dela caja y empezó a comer lo único que encontró de comer, mientras intentaba dormir soportando en frio de la ciudad.

Su herida en su brazo a un no sanaba por completo pero era llevadera y después de unos minutos en cansancio la venció, debía tener energías para poder sobrevivir otro día.

-0-

Karin se encontraba en su salón de entrenamientos con su cuerpo sudado causando que su camiseta deportiva de tirantes se pegara a su piel y su respiración fuera mas rápida por el ejercicio que estuvo realizando.

La menor de los Kurosaki observaba su ahora mano, moviendo sus dedos, creando puños, tocando sus dedos, era extraño de cierta forma tener una prótesis, era como si su mano estuviera ahí y la vez no.

De pronto la puerta del salón fue abierta dejando entrar a un capitán con extraño cabello blanco.

-Hable con la capitana Sui feng, dice que te acostumbraras tarde o temprano.- relato Toshiro acercándose a la morena.

-Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor.- comento sarcásticamente la Kurosaki sin observaba al capitán.

-Guarde respeto a un superior, teniente Kurosaki.- regaño Toshiro irritado.

Karin bufo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse peligrosamente al capitán.

-Déjate mejor de idioteces y dime como van los grupos de búsqueda.- comento interesada observando fijamente al capitán.

Karin estaba tan enfrascado en la búsqueda de la "cosa" que se fugo, que Toshiro tuvo que obligarla a descansar por medio de una orden de la determinada capitana de Karin.

-No fue tu culpa Karin.- intento razonar Toshiro, colocando su mano en el hombro desnudo de la morena.

-Si lo fue Toshiro…- se aparto de golpe del capitán.- Pero descuida yo misma me encargare de enmendar mi error y cuando lo haga…-

Y sin decir nada mas la Kurosaki menor salió con un caminar fuerte mientras se colocaba sus lentes.

-00000-

Omake "Demanda"

Las grabaciones del capitulo ya habían terminado, Ichigo se encontraba en su camerino mientras hablaba con Rukia (la original), Karin y Toshiro ya se estaban preparando para su cita de esa noche y la Copia miniatura de Rukia se encontraba en su silla con su nombre escrito en esta, marcando con afán las teclas del celular que le había robado a su tía Karin.

-Hola, ¿con la suprema corte?- dijo la pequeña Rukia cuando alguien le contesto.- ¿Como puedo demandar a un estudio por daños y perjuicios?- inconscientemente se sobo el golpe de su frente.- ¿Quien soy…? me llamo Rukia Hisana Kurosaki… ¿Qué…? ¿que edad tengo…? Siete, casi ocho… COMO QUE SOY MUY JOVEN PARA DEMANDAR A ALGUIEN, NO USTED ES MUY JOVEN PARA SER UN INÚTIL, ¡NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME!, SABE QUIEN ES MI TÍO, MIRE USTED… hola, hola- decía al ver que nadie le contestaba.

La pequeña llamo al sindicato de actores pero no obtuvo nada de ellos, es mas su contrato protegía al estudio, incluso firmo para participar en una posible serie de comedia de sus dos hermanastros mayores que posiblemente se llamaría Ichika & Kazui. Pd: leer tus contratos.

-Hola- intento usar su ultimo plan.- con el FBI, quiero reportar un lote de marihuana…-

Hasta aquí con el capitulo dos.

Algo que aclarar los omakes no interferirá en la historia y no serán parte de esta, es como un pequeño detrás de cámara tipo parodia donde las cosas que pasen o se digan no quieren decir que serán canon en la historia, es como si todos fueran actores en los omake.

Bueno gente hasta aquí en este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y espero que les este gustando.

Ya que no saben como me costo escribir este capitulo, creo que borre y escribí dos veces la escena de Ichigo y la pequeña Rukia, y como tres la escena de Karin y ni se diga del principio del capitulo.

No acostumbro hacer esto pero pienso que es lo correcto al ver que las personas se tomaron la molestia de escribir, creo que es correcto agradecerles:

Andre: gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de escribir y si yo también e leído fic de viejos Ichigos y Rukias y casi siempre son vivencias. Y ahora como que hay una rara moda que todas las leyendas tanto de personajes de videojuegos, películas, animes… se hagan viejos, pensé porque no Ichigo también, es broma. El anime que me mencionas se me hace conocido, no lo vi te seré sincero y no recuerdo el nombre, era de un pintor y una huérfana ¿no?, si lo conoces me puedes pasar el nombre, tal vez se de mi agrado. No describiría a la mini Rukia como tierna es mas como… muy mona, aunque Ichigo y ella empezaran de esa manera muy rara, tendrán sus momentos de padre e hija tiernos, no te preocupes. De nuevo gracias. Cualquier queja o sugerencia estoy dispuesto a escucharla si continúas acompañando esta historia.

SuAries: hola a ti también. Gracias por tomar unos minutos para dejar que es lo que piensas y no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Y en algo acertaste, la crisis de Ichigo esconde algo mas. Y con respecto al toque abierto, yo también lo pensé y el primer bosquejo de la historia deja ese tema a pensamiento libre, pero luego lo dejo como el producto final, a mi parecer fue lo mejor para saber un poco en que va la historia. Espero que te haya gustado, cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, te gusto, que no te gusto, estoy para escuchar, gracias de nuevo.

TRYNDAMER95: gracias por tu comentario, acertado y en el blanco. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Deidara Kamiruzu: gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta la continuación, no tienes que esperar mas.

Krita: Hola a ti también, no se si leerás esto pero por si acaso… gracias por tu comentario de todo corazón, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo que a las pocas horas ya alguien se haya tomada la molestia de comentar algo y gracias por la sinceridad, cualquiera que me conozco sabe que yo prefiero una fría verdad o una bonita mentira. Me alegra que te llamara la atención, y en serio lamento que ya no me acompañaras en esta historia, y con respecto a la historia lo pensé bien y de hecho analice la historia en mi cabeza y incluiré romance de parejas, solo que no será el foco central dela historia, de hecho en un principio en el bosquejo original tenia claro que habría parejas, pero como ya aclare sin ser el foco de la historia. Gracias por dejar tu opinión y espero que nos podemos volver a ver en alguna otra historia tuya o mi.

De nuevo gracias a todos por sus valiosos comentarios y gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer. Cualquier pregunta, duda, queja, comentario dejarlo si le apetece.

Solo me queda despedirme, si creen que me merezco un comentario dejarlo si os apetece, sino gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo en compañía de esta historia y espero que estén disfrutándola y que me acompañen en esta historia.

Cuidaos

Gracias

Paz.

Cuiosidades

En el omake, Ichika & Kazui es una parodia de Drake y Josh.

La barba de Ichigo se me ocurrió después de ver la pela del luchador dela Ufc Conor Mcgregor, ya que este tiene una barba que mola.

La Idea de un Kon como perro, vino de los que en mi opinión es una de los mejores fic de Rukia y Ichigo, llamado ¿Romeo y Julieta? De Tsuki Loxar, donde Kon es un perro pervertido. Pd si no han leído esa historia háganlo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

La mala relación de Ichigo y sus nietos, fue creada de experiencias que he visto y de la película de Gran Torino de Clint Eastwood, de hecho el relato del funeral de Isshin esta recreado en la primera escena de la película. Pd si no la han vista, tan bien véanla.


	3. El primer paso

Capitulo tres "El primer paso"

Todos alguna vez nos hemos hecho una pregunta ¿Qué es lo mejor que nos ha pasado?

Se podía sentir la tensión en la sala de espera del cuarto escuadrón, incluso Kazui, que se podría describir como la personificación del buen humor y la buena vibra, se encontraba tenso y nervioso. En cierta parte es comprensible, no todos los días nace tu primer hijo.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunto Ichigo sentándose a un costado de su primogénito.

Kazui se llevó las manos al rostro pasando sus manos por sus cabellos en señal de tensión y observo a su padre.

-Algo…- respondió Kazui muy asustado.- Estoy aterrado, tengo una extraña sensación de miedo, inseguridad, felicidad, emoción y alegría… es, es, es muy raro.- tartamudeo de la emoción o el miedo.

-Tranquilo.- intento calmar a su hijo.- Es Ichika de quien hablamos, es fuerte como su madre, ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien.-

-Lo se.- sonrió Kazui levemente.- Solo que no dejo de preocuparme, la capitana Isane no me dejo pasar.- Eso era raro, por norma el padre podía asistir al parto de su hijo si el medico lo permitía.

-Es la mejor médico de la sociedad de almas, Tranquilízate.- volvió a insistir Ichigo.

Ichigo observo a su alrededor notando como todos estaban esperando a ver qué pasaba, su hermana Yuzu no podía esperar a ver su nievo nieto-sobrino, su padre estaba haciendo payasadas, Karin no se encontraba por una misión muy especial, Renji se encontraba comiéndose las uñas en otra silla por los nervios de ver a su primer nieto, Byakuya como siempre estaba con una mirada inexpresiva en un rincón alejado de todos y Rukia… Ichigo frunció el ceño al no verla entre todos.

-¿Cómo fue que no colapsaste la primera vez?- cuestiono Kazui observando a su padre, pero su pregunta era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.- ¿Pa… que sentiste la primera vez que estuviste en un consultorio esperando a tu hijo?-

Ichigo se quedó en blanco por unos instante… no podía contestarle a su hijo. Y no es porque no quisiera, sino porque no debía, el día que nació Kazui, no fue día más feliz de Ichigo o a menos no lo fue hasta que tuvo a Kazui en sus brazos, él no estaba tan nervioso como Kazui, él no estaba tenso, impaciente, feliz o emocionado, ese día Ichigo simplemente estaba confundido, para el ese día… ese día, ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarse. Todo fue tan rápido, sus citas con Orihime fueron pocas y aun que le doliera admitirla tampoco románticas típicas de él, recordaba su primera vez con ella y luego… luego ya tenía Kazui en sus brazos. Amo a Orihime y Kazui era la luz de sus ojos, una luz que alejo la lluvia de su interior, lluvia que volvió después que todo acabara con respecto a la guerra.

-Igual que tu hijo.- le mintió a su hijo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos por temor que se diera cuenta de su mentira.

Kazui le sonrió a su padre y se tranquilizo al menos por unos minutos.

Ichigo cruzo apenas unas palabras con su hijo antes de levantarse con la excusa de ir a la cafetería del cuarto escuadrón.

El canoso peli naranja se encontraba tomando tranquilamente un café que pudo encontrar en la cafetería del escuadrón, según le conto Rukia años atrás la cafetería fue instalada por comodidad de los shinigamis y porque Matsumoto se volvió fan de una serie del mundo humano, cuya serie le mostro al resto de las AMS, lo que hizo a su vez que le exigiera una cafetería a Kyoraku porque todos los momentos emotivos en esa serie pasaban en ese hospital y ese a su vez tenía una cafetería, no recordaba muy bien el nombre de la serie, era algo así como Doctor Maus, gaus o algo así.

El salvador de la sociedad de almas no volvió con su familia, sabía que faltaban horas para que la labor de parto terminara, por lo que tenía tiempo para pensar.

Se sentía bien estar de vuelta en la sociedad de almas al menos por unos días, y se sentía a un mejor poder volver a ver a sus amigos y a Rukia otra vez.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- reprendió una voz con un tono muy severo detrás de Ichigo.

Ichigo volteo el cuerpo topándose con su mujer amiga y su salvadora, la salvadora que lo hace salir de sus depresiones, la que le dio el camino para ser lo que ahora era, su confidente y la mujer por la cual no dudaría volver a enfrentarse a la sociedad de almas. En frente de Ichigo estaba Rukia Kuchiki o mejor dicho Rukia Abaria, la capitana del treceavo escuadrón y madre de la prometida de su hijo.

Rukia al contrario que Ichigo y al igual que Urahara, Yuzu y Jinta no había cambiado nada, tal vez había crecido unos centímetros y la maternidad causo que sus caderas y pechos muy levemente crecieran pero de ahí seguía siendo la misma Rukia que Ichigo conoció.

-Solo estoy pasando el rato enana.- respondió Ichigo observando a su mejor amiga.

Y antes que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar Rukia le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le saco el aire.

-Y… eso… Porque… enana del demonio.- Comento con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ ZANAHORIA VIEJA.- contradijo Rukia elevando la voz.- QUE AHORA SOY UNA CAPITÁN, POR LO TANTO TU SUPERIOR.-

-SERÁS MI SUPERIOR CUANDO MIDAS MAS DE MEDIO METRO.- Volvió a insultar Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Las personas en las salas continuas y el comedor dejaron de prestar atención a los gritos al darse cuenta que eran la capitana Abarai y el salvador de la sociedad de almas.

Pero las palabras de Rukia a un sonaban en la cabeza de Ichigo, "Vieja Zanahoria" escucharlo de ellas… fue la primera vez que le dolió o al menos le dio importancia a esa palabras. ¿Acaso es así como ella lo veía ahora?

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, en una discusión sin sentido y absurda pero eso era lo más importante de sus reencuentros.

Después de unos minutos de insulto y uno que otro golpe, ambos caminaban en silencio a la sala donde se encontraban sus familias, claro aplicándose la ley del hielo como dos niños.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta Rukia.- comento Ichigo con una leve sonrisa rompiendo la ley del hielo, mientras su mano estaba en la puerta.

-Es bueno tener aquí Ichigo.- respondió Rukia también con una leve sonrisa.

Eso era lo bueno de ellos, que tenía la habilidad de comunicarse con pocas palabras o en ocasiones sin usar palabra alguna, no necesitaban largas disculpas o largos procesos para perdonarse, sus peleas nunca eran en serio y tal vez era más que todo una costumbre. Ellos de una de o de otra forma siempre estarían conectados, no importara la época o las circunstancias.

De hecho ahora eran familia, compartían un nieto en común.

Cuando ambos entraron a la sala de espera notaron que ya no había nadie, solo Yuzu que parecía muy ansiosa.

-Ya nació, ya nació.- comento Yuzu acercándose a ambos mientras daba pequeños saltos.- Vengan todos ya entraron.-

Yuzu no dijo nada mas y salió casi corriendo a la sala infantil dejando a al mejor equipo de la sociedad de almas de nuevo solos.

-Es bueno como resulto las cosas ¿No Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia observando la puerta del área infantil.- Tu, yo, nuestras vidas, todo resulto bien…-

Ichigo no respondió y se limitó a ver la puerta que llevaba al lugar donde estaba su nuevo nieto.

-Rukia… ¿Eres feliz?- pregunto suavemente observando a su amiga.

Rukia frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta de Ichigo.

-¿Que quieres decir?- cuestión Rukia interesada.

Ichigo suspiro antes de empezar a caminar a la puerta.

-Nada Rukia, olvídalo.- murmuro con la mano en la perilla.

-Soy feliz Ichigo.- Respondió Rukia deteniendo la marcha de Ichigo.- Ame a Renji y a Ichika, mi vida es muy buena y no pudiera desear nada mejor, el tiempo ha pasado Ichigo, mírate por ejemplo. Las cosas están bien como están, tú escogiste tu camino. - comento seria.

Ichigo apretó cada vez mas la manija de la puerta al escuchar la respuesta de Rukia.

-¿Y tu Ichigo?- cuestión Rukia.- ¿Eres feliz en estos momentos?-

-No-

Ichigo despertó de golpe y muy alterado. Observo a su alrededor buscando el consultorio o la sala de espera… pero luego se dio cuenta de su televisor encendido y la oscuridad que rodeaba la sala de su casa. Todo había sido un sueño o mejor dicho un recuerdo en casi su totalidad.

Pero ¿porque soñar eso?, fue hace algunos años… que significado podría tener, ese fue el día que nació el hijo de Kazui y Ichika, fue un recuerdo muy exacto, bueno casi.

Ese día si discutió con Rukia en la cafetería del escuadrón y si se toparon con Yuzu, pero Ichigo nunca le pregunto a Rukia si era feliz, eso nunca había pasado. Lo que había pasado fue que Rukia si le dijo que las cosas habían resultado bien y luego camino a ver a su nieto. Pero el nunca le pregunto nada y mucho menos si era feliz, ella era feliz y el también… pero porque respondió que no cuando Rukia en sus sueños le regreso su pregunta.

¿Qué le quería decir su inconsciente?

-0-

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver a dos de sus nietos en la sala de su casa, uno era el malcriado que le culpo de perder en un videojuego y la otra era la malcriada que vestía con ropas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, ambos con unas cuantas maletas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto observando a los dos malcriados.

-Lo mismo quisiéramos saber anciano.- respondió muy maleducadamente el menor.

-Que lata estar aquí.- respondió la mocosa de manera… como le podríamos llamar, de manera muy "Naca o fresa".

Ichigo frunció a un mas el ceño antes de caminar fuertemente a la cocina, donde se encontró a Orihime preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto muy secamente apoyando su brazo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Les he pedido a sus padres que nos los dejaran por un fin de semana- Respondió Orihime enfocándose en la comida.- Para convivir un poco con ellos.- explico con una sonrisa.

El ceño de Ichigo no podría estar mas fruncido y sin decir nada se alejó de la cocina, ignorando a los dos mocosos que llamaba nietos y supuestamente amaba.

Y antes que lo notara se encontraba en su antigua habitación, para poder entrenar un poco para no pensar en nada.

-0-

Habían pasado unos horas desde que su nietos llegaron, he Ichigo se encontraba relativamente cansado, sus músculos le dolían y sus articulaciones sonaban, fue ahí cuando noto que no bajo a desayunar.

Ichigo observo la puerta del cuarto al escuchar el sonido de unos golpes sobre esta, y con un lento caminar llego a esta y la abrió revelando a su nieta mayor con una mirada aburrida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ichigo alejándose de su nieta he ir por una botella de agua que tenía en el suelo.

-Nada anciano solo me dio curiosidad.- respondió la malcriada observando a su abuelo.- Vaya para ser un dinosaurio tiene mejor cuerpo que mis últimos cuatro novios.- comento descaradamente observando a Ichigo.

Ichigo inmediatamente frunció el ceño y le dio un largo trago a su bebida, ¿Qué clase de educación tenia esa niña? Y dijo cuatro novios, apenas tenía catorce y que era eso de fijarse en su abuelo, eso era enfermizo.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer… ya sabes ver esa porquería de celular cada dos minutos o tomarte fotos en el baño.- comento Ichigo secándose el sudor del cuerpo con una toalla.

-Dame dinero anciano.- ordeno mal educada la mocosa.- La abuela nos dio una de sus porquerías raras y necesito comida de verdad.-

Ichigo contuvo un insulto y decidió ignorar a la malcriada que tenía por nieta. La niña rodo los ojos al ver que fue ignorada y entro a la habitación.

-Sabes abuelo, ese auto que tienes en la cochera cuando mueras me lo quedare, ¿o lo llevaras a la sociedad de almas para pasear con aquella enana?- afirmo la niña en pose de superioridad.- De todas maneras no lo usas. Y sabes a mi papi le molestaría que te lo llevaras para pasear con esa enana que usabas para ponerle los cuernos a mi abuela- Insulto la niña casi riéndose.

El ceño de Ichigo no podía estar más fruncido, poniendo mucho esfuerzo para no perder el control, una cosa era insultarlo a él o decir idioteces y otra muy diferente era insultar a Orihime y mucho menos a Rukia. Y como si nada se acercó a la niña intimidándola por su tamaño y porte. Y de un momento a otro le arrebato el celular que tenía en la mano.

-HEY.- grito la niña al ver a su preciado aparato en las manos de su abuelo.

Ichigo observo fijamente a su nieta al momento que destruía con una mano el costoso celular y dejaba caer los pedazos al suelo.

-Largo.- dijo calmadamente pero con una mirada muy seria.

La niña prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación dando unos tropiezos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño observando por donde corrió la mocosa, no actuó bien y él lo sabía, pero el estrés, el enojo y las palabras de esa niña le sacaron de sus casillas. Sabía que tendría problemas, tanto con Orihime por no intentar llevarse bien con sus nietos y con sus propios hijos por no consentir a los malcriados que llamaba nietos. Pero eso era lo que pensaban sus hijos y nietos de él, que era un viejo que no respetaba a Orihime. El siempre respeto a su esposa y desde que se casaron siempre le fue fiel y mucho menos se juntaría con Rukia sabiendo las consecuencias que traería, la a… la apreciaba y quería demasiado como para arruinar su relación.

Aun recordaba el último viaje que realizo al hogar de sus hijos y sus reglas de mierda, si reglas de mierda porque eso eran, reglas que les dijeron que acatara en su presencia y no eran cuestionables.

A los mocosos que llamaba nietos, no se les podía decir que "no" porque supuestamente su auto estima podría afectarse, en vez se les decía "piensa en las consecuencias"; no se les daba ordenes se les decía "te sugiero que…"; no se les regañaba "se les aconsejaba"; no maldecía o tendrían que decirle cosas bonitas al supuesto afectado. Esas y muchas reglas más establecieron sus otros hijos para que la auto estima de su niños no se viera afectada y no necesitaran un psicólogo.

Ichigo aborrecía a muchos padres de hoy en día que no corrigen a sus hijos y utilizaban la mentada moda de un psicólogo por todo. Esas eran estupideces en todas sus formas.

Los psicólogos son muy importantes e indispensables, pero no tendrías que mandar a tu hijo a uno solo porque le gusta una serie, o unos niños lo molestan…

-0-

-RECUERDA QUE SOY TU PADRE- alzo la voz mientras hablaba por el teléfono de la cocina.- Y me debes respeto… y antes de venir a reclamarme que asuste a la zo… al angelito que tengo por nieta, analiza la maldita educación que les has dado.- colgó de golpe.

Orihime observo con cierto temor la reacción de Ichigo, como era de esperar la nieta de ambos llamo a sus padres llorando y pidiendo que vinieran por ella. Pero por suerte Orihimi pudo hablar con su hijo y suavizar las cosas, pidiendo perdón por Ichigo, por supuesto su hijo quiso hablar con su padre pero al parecer no resulto muy bien.

Ichigo con el ceño fruncido camino al sillón de su sala donde se recostó pesadamente. Él quería paz en esos momentos, pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con la malcriada.

-Solo te quería agradecer por lo del teléfono, ya tenía tres meses, ya era obsoleto… como tu.- comento la niña sin muestra de haber llorado.

Ichigo la ignoro y se comportó como lo que era, un adulto maduro y responsable. Aguantando las ganas de darle una lección a esa malcriada.

-0-

Ichigo espero que el pitar del celular acabara y la persona que llamaba pudiera contestar.

-Ishida…- dijo Ichigo al ver que su amigo le contesto.- ¿Cómo que, que quiero?… Ya deja de hablar y escucha… mira… necesito salir con un amigo… ¿De casualidad no tienes el numero de Chad?... COMO QUE ME VAYA AL DEMONIO, me refiero a salir los tres como antes idiota… Espera… ¿Qué?... esta bien… en el parque será…-

Ichigo colgó la llamada y se quedó unos minutos en el sillón, no era lo que esperaba, ya que deseaba tener una tarde con sus únicos dos amigos, espera que así fuera ya que Chad a un no sabía si aún lo consideraba su amigo, pero lo que tenía previsto Ishida estaba bien. No para él, pero que se pude hacer.

-0-

-Esto no es lo que esperaba.- comento Ichigo observando los columpios del parque donde un niño parecido a Ishida y una niña morena jugaban.

-Cállate Kurosaki.- reprendió Ishida observando jugar a su nieto.- ¿Qué esperabas, que nos fuéramos a un bar a beber?-

-No está mal.- también comento Sado.

Sado ahora era más parecido a su abuelo, aún tenía ese tamaño imponente y a pesar de ser ya un hombre mayor a un tenía sus músculos en su lugar, hasta se podría decir que ahora era mas corpulento y al igual que Ichigo se dejó una barba solo que esta estaba recortada.

Sado fue en sus tiempos dorados cuatro veces campeón de los pesos pesados del boxeo, la decisión de Chad se volverse boxeador sorprendió a Ichigo, ya que el latino juro nunca usar su fuerza para su beneficio, pero no la cumplió al menos en su totalidad, ya que el usaba sus ganancias para la caridad y abrió un gimnasio donde enseñaba a jóvenes que el deporte era un buen sustituto de las drogas.

Gracias a Ishida, que aun mantenía cierto contacto con Sado y gracias a eso los tres se pudieron reunirse después de meses, de hecho los tres estaban un una banqueta del parque observando al nieto de Ishida y a la nieta menor de Chad jugar en los columpios, al parecer esos dos niños se llevaban muy bien. Por otro lado los malcriados de Ichigo estaban alejados del resto, la niña estrenando su nuevo teléfono que sus padres le compraron mandándole el dinero y el niño estaba sentado en una esquiva jugando con su móvil, ambos estando a la fuerza en ese lugar ya que Orihime se los pido.

-Solo nos falta migas de pan y pareceremos esos viejos de las películas.- comento Ishida con una sonrisa.

Chad sonrió por el comentario de Ishida pero Ichigo frunció levemente el ceño.

Pasaron algunas horas entre conversaciones tribales, que iban desde anécdotas de viajes hasta momentos que pasaron con sus nietos.

Ichigo no comento nada al momento que Chad relato como ayudo a su nieta cuando dio sus primeros pasos y cuando conto de la última visita que realizo en navidad donde se reencontró con sus seis hijos en su finca en México o cuando Ishida relato cuando ayudo a su nieto a usar una bicicleta. Ichigo no podía contar nada y escuchar a esos dos relatar la buena relación que tenían con sus pequeños era en cierta forma doloroso, la únicas historias que podía contra era sus entrenamientos con Kazui, ya que su relación con sus demás hijos y con sus nietos era pésima.

-Y tu Ichigo no tienes nada que decir.- Comento Ishida luego de observar que en las horas en el campo de juegos ninguno de los nietos de Ichigo se les acercaron o jugaron.

Ichigo planeo decir un insulto pero la energía de un hollow cerca del parque alerto a los tres.

-Está cerca de la tienda de Urahara, el se encargara.- informo Ichigo restándole importancia.

-Y porque no lo hacemos nosotros.- cuestiono Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

Tanto Ishida como Chad observaron a Ichigo con una mueca de duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Ishida observando a su amigo.- No sé si sepas Kurosaki, pero ya no estamos para correr como críos por la ciudad.-

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento de golpe y les dio la espalda a sus dos amigos.

-Y porque no.- cuestiono Ichigo, apretando sus puños.

-Ya no está- intento Chad aligerar el ambiente informando que el hollow ya había desaparecido.

Ishida observo a su nieto jugar felizmente entre los juegos del parque con su nueva amiga latina.

-Porque los tenemos a ellos Kurosaki.- comento el Quincy ajustando sus lentes.

Ichigo apretó los puños y camino sin decir nada a los juegos del parque observando a los dos niños, se veía tan felices y tan tranquilos. Eran buenos niños. Pero el salvador de la socidad de almas se sentía oprimido, estaba en un parque cuidando niños como un abuelo normal, pero el sentía que ese no era su lugar.

-Rukia se llevaría bien con ellos.- pensó en voz alta causando que tanto Chad como Ishida fruncieran el ceño.- ¿ _Qué?-_ pensó al analizar lo que pensó.

Por alguna razón la pequeña niña estaba en su cabeza y esa razón era que era idéntica a su amiga e inconscientemente su mente recordaba a la niña.

Ishida y Chad prefirieron callar al no entender lo que Ichigo intentaba decir. Después de unos minutos llego una mujer unos años menor a Chad de piel morena y cabello negro con un acento colombiano y se llevo a los niños por un helado y eso incluía a los malcriados de Ichigo. Dejando a los tres amigos solos.

-Tu esposa es linda Sado.- alago Ishida acomodándose los anteojos.

-Es de Colombia, la conocí en una de mis primeras peleas.- explico con una sonrisa muy leve y su típica inexpresividad.

-Las cosas resultaron bien.- comento Ichigo recordando las palabras de Rukia en su sueño.

Ishida suspiro y se acomodó los anteojos observando a amigo y antiguo rival.

-Empieza hablar Kurosaki.- comento Ishida levemente irritado.- Ya no esta los niños, así que habla, has estado raro toda la tarde que hemos estado aquí, ¿que demonios te pasa?-

-No me pasa nada.- murmuro Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees Ichigo.- Acuso Ishida alzando levemente la voz.- Mejor di que demos te pasa o…

-ESTOY CANSADO SI.- Admitió alzo la voz deteniendo la oración de Ishida, estallando por fin por tantos enojos de ese día.- Simplemente estoy cansado… de todo… de despertarme cada día en esta vida aburrida, de los idiotas que llamo hijos excluyendo a Kazui, de esos malcriados que llamo nietos y quisiera golpear, de despertar cada mañana sabiendo que podría hacer algo para proteger a los demás pero ya ni ver fantasmas con claridad puedo, de no tener el valor de ir a visitar a Rukia, de que en la calle todos me vean como un viejo inútil…- murmuro Ichigo bajando el tono de voz en cada palabra.

-Estúpido…- insulto Ishida observando a Ichigo.- Acaso crees que aun somos jóvenes Kurosaki… tienes una buena vida y deseas estar saltando por los techos como un crio vestido de negro, te lamentas que tus hijos no te quieren y que tus nietos no te valora, pero ¿pregúntate de quien es la culpa?-

Ichigo apretó los puños al escuchar a Ishida y su dosis de verdad, dolía pero era cierto…

-Necesito pensar, Ishida podrías…-

-Descuida, yo llevare a los niños con Orihime.- interrumpió Ishida.

Ichigo se alejo de sus amigos caminando con pasos fuertes por el parque, intentando pensar o relajarse pero simplemente no podía, hasta que llego a otra sección del parque donde también había columpios y se sentó pesadamente frente a estos en una banqueta del parque.

Las palabras de Ishida se tradujeron en la mente de Ichigo con una simple frase, "Ya estaban acabados, Él estaba acabado y que su tiempo termino".

El salvador de la sociedad de almas observaba pasar a las parejas jóvenes, a los padres con sus hijos y a los ancianos contándole historias a sus nietos, preguntándose si todos los adultos mayores se sentirán como el, desesperados y confusos o serán felices y alegres por lo que hicieron en su vida o si se arrepentirían.

De pronto noto a un padre con una niña pequeña siguiéndolo de cerca con una pequeña libreta en mano.

-Hemos perdido diez años, así quiero que respondas unas preguntas- Ichigo pudo escuchar cuando pasaron a su costado como la niña se hacía preguntas simples a quien parecía ser su padre, como cuál era su color favorito, su comida favorita… cosas de ese ámbito. Pero hubo una pregunta que si le dejo pensado.

-¿Qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado?- pregunto la niña alejándose con su padre.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta de la niña. Preguntándose… Que era la mejor que le había pasado.

Había muchas cosas, el nacimiento de Kazui, el día que todo termino, salvar a Orihime. Pero lo mejor que le había pasado era…

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un golpe en su cabeza y con el ceño fruncido he irritado dirigió la mirada a si donde vino la corteza de árbol.

¿Rukia?

-¿Rukia?- musito a ver a su costado a la pequeña niña de las noches anteriores sentada tranquilamente sobre la rama de un árbol mientras tenía en sus manos un vaso multicolor y sorbía con esmero del popote.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?- musito desinteresada volviendo a su labor de sorber.

El salvador de la sociedad de almas frunció el ceño a un más al ver a la niña, ciertamente a un tenía la herida en sus brazo pero ahora ya no se encontraba sucia y ahora tenía unos simples pantalones cortos, una blusa de tirantes, unas sandalias viejas y una gorra que era ligeramente más grande, claro a un estaba sucia y la camiseta estaba sin planchar, pero al menos estaba presentable.

-Me estas siguiendo.- comento Ichigo observándola.

-Ya quisieras viejo.- bufo la niña observando su vaso al ver que ya no salía helado.

Ichigo por un momento creyó ver a su hermana Karin cuando la niña bufo, porque realizaba las mismas muecas que Karin cuando estaba fastidiada. Y luego noto a un niño obeso llorando por su batido mientras su madre y padre todavía más obesos le traían otros más. ¿Rukia le habrá robado el vaso que ahora estaba degustando?

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ichigo observando detenidamente a la copia de Rukia.

-¿Quién soy?- parpadeo la niña observando a Ichigo y arrojando hábilmente su vaso a un cesto de basura.- A ver… soy una niña pequeña que tiene que robar para vestirse, estoy sucia, me tuve que bañar en la fuente del parque, hoy tome de un grifo, vivo en las calles, como basura… soy lo que ustedes llaman una vagabunda. Creí que la vejes te volvía sabio, pero en tu caso te volvió idiota.- relato la niña como si fuera lo más obvio.

Ichigo observo a la niña con una mueca de lo que se podría considerad de diversión, porque hace cuanto que no discutía con alguien que no fuera esa niña.

-No tienes un hogar.- comento observando a la pequeña.

-Que parte de vagabunda no entiendes.- rodo los ojos mientras de un salto bajaba del árbol.- Un gusto zanahoria.- hizo ademan de retirarse

-Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo.- se presentó Ichigo formalmente con la pequeña.

-Tienes el ego muy grande para presentarte como el agente secret…- intento insultar la niña pero la presencia de un hollow la alerto observando la dirección de donde vino la presencia.

La niña pareció asustarse he Ichigo noto eso, es mas su cuerpo temblaba levemente, y de un momento a otro Rukia salió corriendo muy rápidamente por la dirección contraria al hollow que cada vez estaba más cerca, pero no era el único, mas presencias aparecieron.

-Mierda.- musito Rukia al recordar a Ichigo deteniéndose de golpe pero cuando lo hizo unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y sin darse cuenta estaba siendo cargada por Ichigo como un saco de papas.

Ichigo tenia una mirada dura mientras se alejaba de la dirección del Hollow llevándose a la niña para ponerla a salvo, era una suerte que las piernas de la niña fuera pequeñas o no la hubiera alcanzado a tiempo.

-Esto es humillante sabes.- musito dejándose cargar por Ichigo.

-Cállate.- regaño Ichigo alejándose de la zona del hollow.- ¿Estas segura que no conoces a ninguna mujer llamada Rukia Kuchiki, Ichika Abarai o al menos un estirado llamado Byakuya?- pregunto corriendo por el parque ya casi vacía por ser las cinco de la tarde, volviendo a insistir con la mismo sin poder creer a un que esa niña no tuviera relación con su amiga.

-No sé de quién demonios me hablas. ! Mejor corre!- dijo observando como dos hollows se acercaban a su posición.- NO SE PORQUE DEMONIOS TE HABLE, TE VI TRISTE Y PENSÉ QUE TENIAS ALGO… PEOR YA VI QUE SOLO TRAES MALA SUERTE, YO MI ESTUPIDA CONCIENCIA.- Grito al ver los hollows mas cerca.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar hablar a Rukia debatiéndose entre dejarla ahí o ayudarla. Pero eso no era la importante, tenía que encontrar a Ishida y Chad para que le ayudaran ya que no tenía ni su insignia, ni a Kon, con él y no observaba a Urahara por ningún lado y ni mucho menos al shinigami de Karakura, aunque pensándolo bien lo mas seguro era que estuviera muerto.

Pero al parecer la niña tenía razón porque un Hollow pequeño salió de los arboles golpeando a Ichigo causando que perdiera el equilibrio y sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban en el suelo, con Rukia a unos pasos de él.

Pero uno de los hollows se acercaba lentamente a su pequeña, que parecía estar aturdida. Fue en ese entonces que Ichigo lo comprendió, la niña estaba atrayendo a los Hollows

-RUKIA.- grito levantándose a un aturdido y observado con temor como un hollows se acercaba a la pequeña.

-0-

-Karin-Chan no ha estado bien desde el accidente cierto.- Comento Momo observando a Toshiro.

Teniente y Capitán se encontraban uno al lado del otro comiendo sandia en el salón de entrenamiento del décimo escuadrón.

-Me preocupa Hinamori.- respondió Toshiro observando a la pelinegra.

-La capitana Isane ya la reviso.- comento Momo partiendo otro trozo de sandía.

-Ella está bien físicamente y mentalmente.- respondió Toshiro.- Conozco a Karin y sé que perder su mano no es un golpe tan duro para ella, ella es una shinigami y conoce los riesgos… pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es eso, sé que cumplirá su misión no importa que y eso es lo que temo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada Momo.

-Porque no es correcto, al menos no de esa forma-

A varios kilómetros del edificio del decimo escuadrón Karin entro a un bar a las afueras de los edificios del Gotei, con un caminar relajado y con sus lentes de ocultando sus ojos.

-Agua.- pidió dejando su espada en la barra del bar.

El encargado del bar observo con malos ojos la espada, era un hombre con porte Irlandés, hasta usaba una falda escocesa y su tamaño era considerable, mas de dos metros de altura.

-Porque no dejo la espada en la entra.- comento intrigado el bar tender observando como Karin se sentaba en un taburete y colocaba sus manos en la mesa.

-Agua.- volvió a insistir golpeando con sus dedos la dura superficie de la barra de cedro.

Rápidamente el bar tender observo a dos de sus compañeros que inmediatamente sacaron a los pocos clientes que había por ser muy temprano.

-Que quiere una preciosura como tú en un lugar como este y con una espada.- Comento lujuriosamente uno de los tres hombres acercándose peligrosamente a Karin.

-Agua, por favor.- volvió a insistir sin prestarle atención a los otros dos solo al dueño del bar.

El hombre Irlandés inmediatamente le sirvió en un pequeño vaso un liquido amarillento.

-Aquí solo servimos alcohol.- anuncio firme observando a Karin.- Y las espadas se quedan afuera.-

Karin observo sin hacer nada como uno de los sujetos tomaba su katana de la barra.

La Kurosaki sonrió poniendo nervioso al Irlandés y a sus hombres. Ya que muchos creían que esa espada común y corriente era su zampakuto.

-Ex miembros del Quinto y Octavo escuadrón ¿cierto?- revelo Karin sorprendiendo a sus hombre.- Encargados de llevar libros, películas y objetos del mundo Humano al escuadrón Ocho, para venderlos de contrabando.-

-Como sabes eso.- cuestiono nervioso.

-Soy la teniente del octavo escuadrón.- revelo como si nada.

Los hombres inmediatamente se tranquilizaron al ver que solo era la teniente de su capitán, el negocio casi ilícito de la ex teniente de Kyoraku era sabido por todos, ya que todos le compraban revistas, maquillajes y películas provenientes del mundo humano, no era un delito en sí, era más un negocio de mensajería que otra cosa, pero no dejaba de ser un crimen, uno que se pagaba con servicio comunitario, que lo dejaran pasar era otra cosa.

Pero para Karin un crimen era un crimen, y más si estaban empezando a realizar viajes pagados al mundo humano sin autorización.

-AAAAHHHHH- grito el hombre al sentir un objeto atravesar la mano que tenía apoyada en la barra.

Karin antes que los otros dos reaccionaran incrusto su cuchillo Kukri en el torso del mas cercano para luego lanzar la misma arma al último de los tres dándole de lleno en el pecho, y como si fuera un magia el cuchillo regreso a las manos de Karin. Esas eran las verdaderas Zampakuto de Karin, dos cuchillos Kukri que representaban su lado Quincy y Shinigami, Armas que le permitan ciertas habilidades.

El hombre Irlandés intentaba retirar el Kukri que perforaba su mano y la retenía en la mesa pero no importaba que tanto jalara el cuchillo no salía de la dura madera.

-Somos de tu escuadrón.- pronuncio asustado.- ¿Quién demonios eres?-murmuro asustado.

Los grupos de búsqueda no dieron resultados para Karin y ella sabía que había un control para los viajeros que iban al mundo humano… si escapo al mundo humano ese hombre lo sabría.

Karin sujeto el cuello del Irlandes cortándole el oxigeno y se acercó a su rostro.

-Soy el científico Frankenstaein.- dijo observando al Irlandés mientras tomaba el olvidado vaso de la barra.- Y estoy buscando a mi monstro.- se tomó el líquido de su vaso de un golpe.

Fin del capitulo tres

-000000-

0MAKE

Entrevistas con Rukia (hija)

-Hola querido publico, bienvenidos a mi sección, entrevistas con Rukia.- comento Rukia observando a su publico y recibiendo muchos aplausos.- hoy tenemos aquí a dos invitados muy especiales, uno es una gran modelo y actor… MI HERMANASTRO KAZUI KUROSAKI…-

El aludido saludo al publico con una sonrisa rompe corazones que hizo suspirar a mas de una del publico femenino.

-Es un gusto estar aquí Rukia.- agradeció el Kurosaki causando que su compañera a su costado rodara los ojos.

-Bueno empecemos con las preguntas.- musita la pequeña niña en su escritorio, que tenia que usar libros para poder verse por su tamaño

-Ejem…- interrumpio la otra invitada al ver que fue ignorada.

-A… si y también a una actriz de cuarta y que nadie quiere, Ichika Abarai.- comento nada entusiasta.

-Eso es falto, soy una actriz muy famosa.- contradijo Ichika molesta.

-Así…- arrastro las palabras,- fue por eso fue que en este capitulo no tuviste ninguna aparición- comento con afán de hacer enojar a la pelirrojo.

-Tu apenas saliste y soy mejor actriz que tu.- contradijo Ichika aun mas molesta. –Aparte ¿Qué idiota te dio tu propia sección?-

-Nuestro tío Byakuya.- contradijo Rukia (hija), causando un escalofríos en la pelirroja, porque insulto a tu tío.- Además ¿Dime cuantos Kids Choice awarks tienes?- mostro con orgullo sus cuatro premios.

-¡Eso ni siquiera es un premio, cualquiera podría ganarlo!- quiso voltear el insulto.

-Entonces donde esta el tuyo- Comento Rukia con malicia.

Auch… eso dolía.

Rukia (hija) 1 – Ichika 0

Kazui observaba nervioso a las dos féminas teniendo a Ichika agarrada de los hombros para que no saltara sobre la menor.

-Volvemos después de estos comerciales- anuncio Kazui atrapando a su novia que se le arrojo a la pequeña pelinegra.

Hasta aquí gente con el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Que espero que les este dando buenos ratos.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **El capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha.**

Yo no considero las novelas Canon, hasta cierto punto, ya que no fueron escritas por Tite en su mayoría, participo en ciertos ámbitos eso es cierto, Pero por lo que se el no las escribió hasta lo que yo tengo entendido, corregidme si me equivoco, para mi lo único canon en las novelas es que yoruichi siga viva lo que si no me explico es su profesión, yo en lo personal no me imaginaba a Yoruichi siendo directora de la academia, es cierto que es buena maestra pero no la veo en ese papel, de Urahara y el resto de desaparecidos ¿Saber?

Pero lo que si tome de las novelas es que la ex teniente de Kyoraku, la que es mitad Hollow y se parece a Nanao, esa colega que ni recuerdo el nombre, ella si tiene un tipo de negocio ilícito de venta de libros y revistas del mundo humano, de hecho por lo que tengo entendido se hizo capitana para facilitar su negocio, de ahí vino la idea del bar.

Otra cosa que aclarar es que Karin tiene la misma naturaleza que Ichigo, de Mitad Hollow y Shinigami.

 **Créditos o Respuesta de comentarios**

 **Andre** : hola Andre, es un gusto ver que te gusto el capitulo dos. Y espero que este todavía mas. Y en algo acertaste que Rukia (la niña) esta pensada como una copia de Ichigo y Rukia, en años anteriores espera verla o me la imaginaba en el final del manga, lastima que no fue así, que se puede hacer. Gracias por tus consejos, y los tomare, la inspiración llegara en algún momento y es ahí donde una buena historia se crea y también tomare tu consejo de la h y mis errores ortográficos. Y no, con respecto a tu cuestión si me molestaría su comentario, es que no me molestan, me encantan los comentarios como todos y mas si son constructivos, no me molesta y tu puedes decir lo que tu quieras y si tienes una duda pregunta que yo responderé, claro no responderé cosas, como que pasara al final, ja ja ja.Y déjame decirte que el amine/ manga Usagi drop, me gusto mucho, usualmente ese tipo de mangas no es mi estilo, pero este me gusto y mucho, gracias por recomendarlo. Solo me queda agradecerte por tomar tu tiempo en escribir unas palabras y espero que te este gustando la historia.

 **Pau** : hola Pau… gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo mucho que las apreciaron. Comentarios como eso como energía para los amantes de escribir. Y me alegro que te guste mi premisa y me alegro que te guste como se va desarrollando, no sabes lo que cuesto hacer eso. Y con respecto a Ichigo si, el extraña el mundo Shinigami, digo quien quisiera una vida norma pudiendo ser un " la muerte ". Lastimosamente este capitulo no saciara tu curiosidad de la vida de Ichika y Kazui, pero si da un vistazo de estos, espero que te guste. De nuevo gracias por gastar unos minutos en escribir un comentario para la historia y espero que te guste.

 **Guest** : gracias Guest, por tus palabras y me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este tercer capitulo. Si gustas unos créditos mas personales, si sigues esta historia o si seguirás comentando me gustaría que pusieras un alias o lo que sea para diferenciarte. Gracias de nuevo.

 **Tryandamer95** : hola amigo, un gusto volver a leer tus comentarios y se agrade el tiempo y las palabras que dedicas a estos, espero que te este gustando la historia. Gran Torino es una película que perdurara en todos los tiempos y eso ten lo por seguro, un peliculón según tu, y yo también lo creo. Tal vez sigua sacando una que otra idea de la película. Y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y haya calmado tus ansias de sorpresas. Por ultimo, esto también lo colocare en las curiosidades pero tu preguntaste y siente que te debo contestar mas personalmente. Yo también leí el Comic Old man Logan, de hecho es unos de los pocos comics que he leído y de los tres, cuatro o cinco que e leído este es uno de mis favoritos, pero no saque el nombre de este, el nombre viene mas de la película Logan (Que esta relacionada con este comic), de hecho en el bosquejo inicial el titulo seria "Ichigo" haciendo alusión a Logan, después al no querer que se confundiera con una adaptación lo pensaba poner con "Viejo Ichigo", pero no me gusto y lo deje Como un viejo Ichigo en ingles para que sonara y se viera mas vistoso.

-00000-

De nuevo gracias por comentar y espero que les este gustando.

De nuevo gracias a todos por sus valiosos comentarios y gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer. Cualquier pregunta, duda, queja, comentario dejarlo si le apetece.

Solo me queda despedirme, si creen que me merezco un comentario dejarlo si os apetece, sino gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo en compañía de esta historia y espero que estén disfrutándola y que me acompañen en esta historia.

 **Curiosidades**

La idea de ponerle Kukri a Karin como armas vino después de ver la película de Final fantasy xv. No del videojuego, si no de Nyx protagonista de la pelicula, de hecho conocí antes la película que el videojuego. Un consejo su planean jugar ese juego o verlo en youtube, vivan el juego y después vean la película, porque si vez antes la película… te encariñas demasiado con los personajes de esta, o al menos eso paso en mi caso y los extrañaras en el juego. Personalmente sentí mas empatía con los personajes de la película que del juego (opinión personal).

El programa por el cual el escuadrón cuatro tiene cafetería es Doctor House. Serie que hay que verla si o si. A mi me encantaba y sigue gustando, de las que ya pocas hay.

Karin en esta historia en hambi diestra.

En la cultura moderna se le conoce al monstro de Frankenstaein con ese nombre, pero la realidad es que ese era el nombre del científico que lo creo, el monstro nunca tuvo nombre.

Que hay de nuevo viejo de RUkia niña, viene del conejo mas amado de todos

La escena de Karin se inspiro en una escena de x-men días del pasado futuro.

El titulo del fic, se inspiró de la película Logan, no es una adaptación, ni he visto la película.

La idea de Rukia con un batido o raspado vino del inmenso calor de la época y las ganas de uno

La esposa de Chad es mexica y colombiana


	4. Rukia, Kurosaki Rukia

Capítulo cuatro "Rukia, Rukia Kurosaki"

Hace algunos años en la sociedad de almas

-Mayuri-sama… el espécimen está reaccionando a los estímulos.- informo la pequeña asistente al extraño capitán.- Sus neuronas empiezan a activarse y tener actividad neuronal.-

-Eso no puede ser, el sujeto no puede reacciona...- el loco científico por primera vez se vio sorprendido.- No puede ser.-

El loco científico observo como de pronto los ojos del infante recién "nacido" se abrieron de golpe dejando ver unos bellos ojos color ámbar y un potente llanto salía de su boca.

-¿Mayuri-sama?- musito Nemu observando como el rostro de su padre se formaba una sonrisa que le causaría incomodidad a cualquiera.

-Nemu, prepara las cosas, esto es verdaderamente interesante.- ordeno el científico.

-0-

Tiempo actual

-¡Mierda!- maldijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba con dificultad por la fuerte caída que obtuvo, los años le pasaron factura eso era obvio.

De pronto un pequeño Hollow tomo del cuello a la pequeña Rukia lo que causo que esta lanzara un grito de dolor. El monstro abrió la boca lentamente mientras acercaba el rostro de la pequeña dispuesto a comérsela viva.

La pequeña observaba horrorizada como lentamente era acercada a las fauces de la bestia que seguro la llevaría a una lenta muerte.

Pero por suerte para Rukia no fue así.

Ya que el hollow fue brutalmente golpeado causando que callera al suelo soltando a la pequeña Rukia.

-Viejo.- Musito la pequeña observando a Ichigo a un con el puño levantado.

La respiración de Ichigo era más rápida y se podía ver la seriedad y enojo en su mirada.

De pronto dos Hollows mas aparecieron, uno tenía la semejanza de un perro de gran tamaño y otro como el de una araña, todos observando a Ichigo ya que sabían que el sería un impedimento para su presa.

Ichigo respiraba cada vez mas calmado y calculador, estando pendiente de cualquier movimiento de cualquiera de los tres Hollows. Ichigo ya veía con claridad a las bestias, las veía como antes, como si de pronto volviera hacer el mismo.

-No tengo toda la maldita tarde.- mascullo enojado.

El Hollows araña se acerco a Ichigo y lo intento atacar con sus patas, pero sus golpes eran esquivados el Kurosaki y sin que la bestia lo viera venir un fuerte puño se estrello en su máscara.

Ichigo no pudo relajarse ya que el Hollow con forma canino se lanzó a su espalda mordiendo su hombro.

-AAAHHHH.- grito Ichigo mientras abría la boca del animal separándolo de su cuerpo y lo arrojaba sin ninguna consideración al hollows araña.

Ichigo observo al hollow del inicio antes de correr a su dirección con su puño listo. El Hollow ya listo para recibir a Ichigo lanzo un tajo con su gran puño pero antes que pudiera tocar a Ichigo este lo esquivo agachándose, lo que a su vez causo que el ataque del Hollow araña que iba para Ichigo le diera de lleno en la mascara del primer hollow.

Y antes que la araña pudiera hacer algo Ichigo tomo una de sus patas y la doblo causando que el espíritu diera un fuerte gruñido que Ichigo silencio incrustando su propia extremidad en su mascara.

Las partículas de los dos Hollow pequeños desaparecieron en el aire con la mirada incrédula de la pequeña Rukia que observaba todo desde el suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse por la impresión.

Pero de pronto el último Hollow se pudo recuperar de su percance con Ichigo, lanzando gruñidos al peli naranja.

El hollow se lanzó contra Ichigo con sus fauces abiertas, pero fueran detenidas por Ichigo que con sus manos sujeto las fauces del Hollow y las empezó abrir y abrir ignorando los gruñidos y movimientos del hollow, hasta que se escuchó "clic" y el hollow se dejó de mover.

Ichigo soltó el hollow y de inmediato se empezó a desintegrar. Pero al momento que hizo le hizo caer sobre una de sus rodillas cansado y con la respiración notablemente más rápida. Pero lo raro era que había una muy, pero muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin importarle que su cuerpo le reclamara con dolor el sobre esfuerzo que hizo. Por primera vez en años Ichigo volvió a combatir con un hollow y se sentía muy bien.

La adrenalina correr por sus venas, el sudor de su frente, no importándole que su músculos dolieran o su respiración fuera mas rápida. Por primera vez en años se sentía vivo y con energía.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rukia acercándose a Ichigo lentamente.

-Mejor que nunca.- respondió con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto levantándose y posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña que le dedico una sonrisa.

-Na… no me quejo, Bien, bien no estoy, tengo raspones, pero oye, estoy mejor que tu.- respondió al momento que le daba una sonrisa a Ichigo.- ¡Oye!- se quejó al ver que Ichigo despeino sus cabello como solía hacerlo anteriormente con Kazui.

-Me alegro pequeña.-

Pero de pronto la relajación fue interrumpida por otro grito, y sobre los árboles del parque emergieron dos grandes Hollow como de siete a diez metros.

Ichigo observo nervioso a esos nuevos enemigos, ya que no podía con ellos, al menos no sin su espada, los hollow que combatió eran apenas de unos dos metros y de las mas baja categoría de la mas baja categoría, pero contra esos hollow dudaba que pudiera hacer algo.

-Escucha con mucha atención.- le susurro Ichigo a la niña que se aferró a su pierna al ver semejantes criaturas.- Yo los distraeré, Sal del parque y correr lo más rápido que puedas, me oyes. A unas calles hay una tienda, ahí encontraras a alguien que te pueda ayudar, se llama Urahara, dile lo que está pasando.-

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ESAS COSAS SON ENORMES.- Elevo la voz la pequeña observando a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.- A demás no te dejare a tu suerte.-

-HAS LO QUE TE ORDENO.- También elevo un poco la voz observando a la pequeña.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes.- Contradijo separándose de Ichigo y cruzando sus manos en pose infantil… bueno ella tiene justificación era una infante.

Los hollow se observaron mutuamente sin entender.

-QUE TE LARGES HE DICHO.- grito tomando a la niña y arrojándola sin delicadeza a unos arbustos cercanos.

Los hollow no pudieron procesar que pasaba porque Ichigo inmediatamente corrió en dirección contraria causando que los espíritus malignos fueran a por él.

-Mendigo viejo… si no me matan esas cosas lo are el.- musito algo adolorida la pequeña pelinegra aun estando sobre el arbusto, que gracias a este no se lastimo.

La niña bufo antes de correr en la dirección de Ichigo, no vería morir a la única persona que no la ha intentado matar.

Mientras tanto Ichigo ya sentía los estragos de su batalla en su cuerpo, ya que sus piernas no daban para mas y creía que sus pulmones estallarían en cualquier momento, gracias a sus ejercicios es que tenia muy buena forma, pero no podía exigirle mucho a su cuerpo, después de todo ya era mayor, estaba herido y el sobre esfuerzo de hace una rato le impedía hacer mas.

De pronto una garra de unos de los Hollow logro golpearlo llevándolo a suelo y antes que pudiera hacer algo fue aprisionado con la misma garra contra el suelo.

-AAAHHHH.- gruño Ichigo al sentir la presión en su pecho y las piedras de la superficie donde callo incrustándose en su espalda y sus heridas.

Los Hollow gruñían observando a Ichigo y sus lamentos, todo no podía acabar así, el… el salvador de la sociedad de almas, no podía morir a manos de unos insignificantes Hollows.

-OIGAN FEOS.- se escucho un grito al momento que una piedra distraía a uno los hollows golpeado sus mascara.

Los hollows inmediatamente se percataron de la presencia de la niña que sostenía otra piedra en sus manos.

¿Fue inteligente lo que hizo? No

¿Tiene justificación? Si, es una niña pequeña.

¿Hubiera sido mas útil que fuera por Urahara? Tal vez, aunque no tanto, ya que ella no conoce donde vive Urahara y lo mas seguro era que se hubiera perdido.

-Te dije que corrieras.- gruño Ichigo observando como la pequeña que intentaba salvar volvió a meterse en la boca del lobo.

-Si, si… si. Pero sabes qué. Me da igual, no te dejare morir.- contesto observando detenidamente a los hollow esperando cualquier reacción de estos.

Pero la ayuda de la pequeña fue inútil en cierta forma, ya que los hollows intentaron atraparla y esta los esquivaba como podía, hasta que por un descuido en unos de sus saltos término atrapada en las garras de uno de los hollows.

-RUKIA.- grito Ichigo ejerciendo fuerza en la garra que lo tenia aprisionado en el intento de soltarse.

Poco a poco la garra del hollow empezaba a ceder pero de pronto…

-YA DÉJENNOS EN PAZ.- grito enojada la pequeña pelinegra.

De pronto una gran onda de energía emergió de la pequeña llegando al resto de los hollow desintegrándolos al instante liberándolos a ambos.

-¿Pero que demonios…?- musito Ichigo impresionado viéndose libre.

La pequeña Rukia se encontraba de pie a unos metros de Ichigo con su mirada pérdida y carente de expresiones y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Ichigo se acerco a la pelinegra sin darle importancia a sus heridas y lentamente tomo a la niña delicadamente entre sus brazos.

-Rukia... gracias- Dijo observando a la pequeña en sus brazos.- Es momento de irnos.- musito caminan al lugar que creyó que seria mejor ir.

-0-

-Entonces… ¿qué debo pensar Ichigo?- pregunto Urahara observando a su antiguo alumno.

-Qué quieres decir.- respondió Ichigo adolorido.

Tanto el rubio como el peli naranja se encontraban en la sala de estar de Urahara, ya habían pasado unas horas desde el accidente. Cuando Ichigo llego a la tienda de Urahara con la pequeña Rukia en brazos, Urahara demostró sorpresa por primera vez en años, tanto por el estado de Ichigo como por la identidad de la pequeña. Ahora el salvador de la sociedad de almas se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes con su torso desnudo, con vendas en su brazo, hombro y en la mayor parte de su torso.

-Nunca has sido muy normal que digamos, pero que llegues a la puerta de mi tienda a horas de la noche, herido y con una niña que prácticamente es una copia en miniatura de Rukia-san… no es por decirlo muy normal y mucho menos común.- relato Urahara con una mirada suave y que reflejaba duda.

-Que puedo decir esos hollows no daban tregua.- comento sorbiendo un poco de te calmante que le dio Tessei.- ¿Me podrías prestar tu teléfono, no estoy de ánimos para caminar a casa y podría quedarme aquí?-

-Claro, puedes quedarte.- respondió amable Urahara con su típico abanico.- ¿Ahora con respecto a la niña?-

-¿Qué con ella?- respondió Ichigo sin entender o mejor dicho sin querer entender.

-Bueno quitando el hecho que es idéntica a Rukia-san y tenga tus ojos me hace sospechar.- comento ocultando su rostro con su abanico.- No será…- sugirió observando detenidamente a Ichigo.

-No pienses cosas que no son, aparte tu mismo sabes que no seria posible.- murmuro con algo de incomodidad he impotencia.- La niña se llama Rukia y no sé quién es o de donde vino. Según me conto ella es una vagabunda… pero en el parque íbanos hacer atacados por hollow y ella, nos salvos, libero una extraña energía que acabo con los hollow, tiene una energía muy poderosa, le falta entrenamiento. Pero podría ser buena algún día.- relato con una pisca de emoción.

Urahara observo un extraño brillo en los ojos de Ichigo, un brillo que no observaba en los ojos del Kurosaki desde que entreno a Kazui.

-No pensaras quedártela ¿O si?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

Ichigo cerro los ojos meditando su respuesta, pero ya la tenia clara. Sabía que apenas conocía a la niña, pero sentía que ya la conocía de años, era un extraño apego que desarrollo en muy poco tiempo.

-Es lo mejor, su energía podría atraer a mas hollows. Yo podría enseñarle a controlarla, a defenderse.- respondió observando al Rubio.- Y antes que digas algo, ya le pregunte y no conoce a Rukia, ni a Ichika, tal vez es una pariente lejana de ambas, pero dudo que tenga relación con ellas, tú mismo lo sabes. Pero si es cierto que es una niña sin hogar yo podría dárselo, ningún juez dudaría en darme su custodia, a pesar de mi edad.- explico Ichigo con una mirada extrañamente seria, y con respecto al juez era una suerte que Keigo se convirtiera en juez después de madurar.

Urahara parecía meditar las palabras de Ichigo, pero una mirada seria se ocultaba tras su abanico.

-Ichigo… las cosas no son normales y tú lo sabes, no conoces a esa niña o porque se parece tanto a Rukia, no se, no lo has meditado con atención.- intento dar a conocer su punto.- Dejemos de lado los misterios que rondan a esa pequeña. No se los has dicho a tu familia, no es decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera, prácticamente la quieres adoptar sin saber que opina Orihime o tus hijos.- dio a conocer los problemas que podrían albergar los planes de Ichigo.

-Lo que mis hijos crean me da igual y sé que Orihime entenderá, siempre lo hace.- respondió cortante.- Tu no viste lo que hizo en el parque… fue, no se cómo explicártelo, tiene que aprender a controlar ese poder o cosas malas le podrías suceder. Y es cierto Urahara, no conozco completamente a esa pequeña, pero mi instinto me dice que lo haga y lo are, es algo que no puedo explicar, estas noches que me la he topado han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado estos meses, me ha sacado de la rutina de mierda que se ha vuelto mi vida, además tú me ayudaste a controlar mis poderes es momento que devuelva el favor.- fue tajante en sus palabras volviendo a dar un sorbo a su te.

Urahara sonrió detrás de su abanico mientras observaba disimuladamente la puerta donde se encontraba la pequeña.

-Entonces ella será la nueva Kurosaki.- comento Urahara juguetón.- Kurosaki Rukia, suena bien no lo crees.-

-Si.- respondió simple y cortante.

Si, sonaba muy bien para Ichigo, lastima que no fue utilizado como debió ser utilizado.

 _Rukia, Kurosaki Rukia, sonaba muy bien_

Por otro lado la pequeña Rukia escucho lo ultimo que Ichigo dijo relajándose por un momento y por primera vez se sentía segura.

-Gracias- susurro cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir en paz por primera vez.

-0-

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas.

-Gracias abuela, cof, cof.- agradeció un pequeño pelirrojo que lucía de ocho años mientras su abuela le tapaba con la lujosa manta de su cobertor.

-De nada.- respondió dulcemente Rukia Kuchiki, acomodando la almohada del hijo de Ichika y Kazui.

Rukia salió la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta para no despertar a su nieto. La Kuchiki suspiro sonoramente caminando al patio de su casa para poder descansar un momento.

Ya que ella estaba cuidando a su enfermizo nieto mientras las enfermeras preparaban los medicamentos habituales para este, le dolió que su nieto nunca pudiera tener una vida normal.

El pequeño hijo de Ichika y Kazui nunca podría tener una vida normal, cuando nació, nació débil y al realizarle estudios se determinó que su espíritu era débil y a si se tendría que quedar, ya que su cuerpo no podría soportar mas energía sin morir, sus huesos eran débiles y con una pequeña caída se podrían romper, sus músculos eran débiles, podía caminar por si mismo pero no por largos periodos, tenía una dieta muy estricta y sus órganos… no eran estables. Ni siquiera Orihime había podido hacer algo, el nunca sería un shinigami.

Rukia se sentó al ras de la puerta de su mansión observando el cielo con tristeza, su hermano amaba a su nieto-sobrino mas que cualquier otra cosa viva y estaba dando todo para que se mejorara pero poco a poco sus esperanzas desaparecían.

En esos momentos de tristeza Rukia extrañaba sus peleas y ridículas discusiones con Ichigo, ¿hace cuánto que no lo visitaba? O el a ella. Hace mucho y ya le hacía falta verlo, para volver a la costumbre, en estos momentos estaría buscando cualquier excusa para discutir con ella para dejar el tema de lado.

-Me pregunto que estarás haciendo idiota.- pensó en voz alta. Pero luego alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza al escuchar un grito de una de las enfermeras.

Su nieto volvía a tener otro ataque y si no conseguían un donante rápido, temía lo peor.

-0-

-Vio, le dije que las gemelas y la madre eran incapaces de matar a Pablo.-

Ichigo apretó los ojos al ser sacado de su sueño por un ruido cercano y con lentos movimientos se sentó en su futon notando la luz del día entrar en el cuarto llevándose su mano a su rostro intentando poner sus sentidos en orden.

Cuando Ichigo llego a la sala de Urahara un gotita al mas puro estilo anime surgió en su cabeza al ver la escena, ahí se encontraban Rukia ya totalmente despierta y con sus heridas sanando y Urarhara con su pijama de… los power ranger ¿Qué edad mental tenia Urahara?, observando una telenovela, donde había una actriz que supuestamente era la madre que parecía mas joven que sus supuestas gemelas que no parecían gemelas y sobreactuaban las escenas cuando llego un supuesto muerto donde las cámaras empezaron a acercar sus rostros y se escuchaba una canción dramática, seria pasable si no hubiera pasado cinco minutos acercando rostros y música dramática. Telenovelas tenían que ser.

-Vaya tenias razón, las gemelas no pudieron matar a Pablo.- respondió Urahara observando a la pequeña sentada a su lado.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Ichigo interrumpiendo la diversión de esos dos.

-Aquí, esperando que pasen cartoon clasicos.- respondió Rukia.- Mientras tanto estamos viendo la novela "Amor, de mil amores, amorosos y pasión pasionales".- menudo nombre.

-¿Que?- al no entender de que hablaba la pequeña.

-A si, lo olvide paganos no rubios no tienen televisión internacional y son ignorantes con esos temas.- se mofo Urahara con una sonrisa infantil, de su cable internacional que le rob… que le presta a su vecino.

Ichigo prefirió ignorar eso camino y camino a la cocina de la tienda donde tomo un vaso de agua.

Después que Urahra y la niña terminaran de ver televisión, Ichigo llamo a la pequeña ordenándole que se vistiera con la ropa de Ururu, ya que tenia que saber que opinaba la pequeña de sus planes, ya que contaba con el apoyo de Urahra para entrenar a la pequeña.

Urahara y Rukia se despidieron melodramáticamente, hasta con lagrimas y muy infantiles, causando que Ichigo rodara los ojos y frunciera el ceño.

Al parecer esos dos se llevaron muy bien que hasta participaban en las payasadas del otro.

-Vamos a comer.- musito Ichigo irritado a unos pasos de la pequeña, ya que necesitaba un ambiente tranquilo para proponerle a la pequeña que fuera su hi… alumna.

La pequeña insistió en comer en ese restaurante con una gran M y ambos se encontraban degustando su almuerzo ya casi terminado. Por supuesto Orihime sabia donde estaba Ichigo solo que no sabia que estaba haciendo o con quien, lo único que hizo fue decirle "pasare la noche en la tienda de Urahara, no me esperes".

-Entonces… no eres un humano normal.- Comento la pequeña pelinegra sorbiendo con gran esmero de su refresco.

-Claro que lo soy… solo. Lo que viste en el parque no se lo debes de contar a nadie.- respondió Ichigo llevándose las manos a su corto cabello.

-Si claro… y yo tengo un disco autografiado por Julio Iglesias, Luis Miguel y Avicii.- comento sarcástica Rukia al momento que volvía a tomar de su refresco.- Además a quien más se lo podría contar. Vagabunda recuerdas.- enfatizo terminando su refresco

Ichigo observo a la pequeña niña de cabellos negros azulados, ojos ambar, que tenia unos cuantos raspones por su percance en el parque y lo miraba con aburrimiento mientras tomaba su tercer refresco de Mc-donals.

El peli naranja suspiro mientras se recostaba en el mullido asiento del restaurante de comida rápida y tomando su propio vaso de refresco. Rukia observo eso y separado sus labios del popote y movió el vaso mientras lo acercaba a Ichigo… Y lo volvió a mover cuando ya tenía extendido todo su brazo con su vaso a medio llenar.

Ichigo sonrió mientras chocaba su vaso con el la pequeña que sin querer… volvió a darle sentido a su vida, porque tendría una alumna para pasar el rato, si para eso era.

-Pediré un Macflurry.- Comento Rukia sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso a Ichigo.

-Claro, puedes pedir lo que quieras.-

Ichigo sonrió nostálgico, volvió a tener a Rukia junto con él de cierta forma, bueno… no exactamente. Pero ustedes entienden.

-Ahora, me gustaría hablar algo contigo.- comento Ichigo apartando el resto de comida y observar a la niña.- me preguntaba si te gus…-

-La respuesta es si.- interrumpió la niña dejando su vaso en la mesa.- Quieres adoptarme para poder entrenarme y la respuesta es si… quiero que esas cosas dejen de molestarme y poder proteger a las personas, seré Rukia Kurosaki y tu mi maestro.-

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto pero luego la respuesta llego por si sola a su mente.-Urahara.- musito Ichigo irritado.- Entonces es un sí, bienvenida a mi familia.-

-Lo mismo digo viejo.- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.

-No soy tan viejo.- comento en broma.- Y llámame _papá,_ _ya sabes para aparentar_ _.-_

 _-Nah, es muy rápido para eso, te llamare Pa o Viejo, es un diminutivo.- respondió la pequeña.- ¿Ahora, cuando conoceré al resto de la familia?-_

 _Ichigo sonrió a su pequeña, ahora lo era. La tormenta se estaba disipando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿A todo esto? ¿Cuándo me arrojaste para alejarme de eso hollow, como sabias que caería en esos arbustos y estos a su vez evitarían que me partiría el cuello?- pregunto inocente la infante._

 _-…-_

 _-No lo sabias cierto. NI SI QUIERA SABIAS A DONDE ME ARROJABAS- grito enojada señalando a Ichigo acusadora._

 _Bueno… faltaba pulir algunos detalles por pulir._

 _-0-_

Toshiro entre abrió los ojos cuando su mano no encontró a su esposa en su lado de su cama.

El capitán se sentó en su cama observando su habitación intentando encontrar a su esposa, pero al no verla se preocupó… su Karin había estado rara desde el "accidente".

Y después de colocarse ropa interior y unos simples pantalones de dormir, salió de la habitación notando que la puerta del baño principal estaba semi-abierta.

Cuando llego al baño se topo con Karin observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

La pelinegra llevo su mano artificial a su plano y tonificado vientre, mientras su rostro reflejaba dolor, pero al hacer eso volvió a notar su nueva mano apretando su muño mientras su rostro reflejaba ira he impotencia.

La ex Kurosaki bruscamente abrió su botiquín de las medicinas donde saco un pequeño bote donde tomo dos pastillas y se las trago como si nada.

-La capitana Isane te receto eso.- Comento Toshiro apoyado en la puerta.

Karin bufo al momento que observaba a su pareja sin importarle que la viera desnuda, seria estúpido cubrirse… Toshiro ya había tocado y hechos otras cosas mas en lo que era cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Solo son calmantes.- le restó importancia mientras volvía colocar el pequeño recipiente en el kit médico del baño.- Si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño y no quiero que me estés molestando.-

Karin pasó a un lado de Toshiro ignorándolo. Pero antes que se fuera el capitán tomo a Karin de los hombros.

-Karin… te quiero de vuelta.- musito colocando sus manos en los hombros de su esposa.- No fue culpa tuya lo que paso, ya déjalo ir, habla conmigo soy tu esposo.-

Al parecer Karin no tomo bien esas palabras ya que se separo de golpe de Toshiro y lo encaro con una mirada furiosa y… triste.

-Que no fue mi culpa dices.- le miro triste.- Toshiro… ya perdí a nuestro hijo… no quiero también perder a nuestro sobrino por mis errores.-

-Karin- musito observándola.- También es mi sobrino y me preocupo por el. Pero ambos sabemos que no es correcto.-

-Me da igual si es o no lo correcto… iré al mundo humano en unos días para ver algunas cosas ¿Vienes?- propuso observando de reojo a Toshiro.

-Claro.- acepto para vigilar a la mujer que amaba, que por cuestiones fuera del control de ambos perdieron a su primer hijo.

Perdieron a su hijo hace algunos meses por una epidemia que afecto el prematuro embarazo de Karin, y cuando Karin "perdió" meses después a su misión esta se enfrasco en recuperar al "espécimen", no importando que y eso le preocupaba.

Toshiro sentía que el accidente su Karin no solo había perdido su mano, sino que también su identidad.

Pero el mismo vería como recuperara a la mujer de cual se enamoró.

A la mañana siguiente Karin se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos detalles en su mano artificial, ya que esta necesitaba mantenimiento constante es por eso que tenía un destornillador en su boca y movía unos detalles en su prótesis.

De pronto llego un hombre a su oficina por petición de Karin, pero esta nunca le dirigió la mirada, al hombre con gafas negras.

-Esta en el mundo humanos, en Asía para ser mas específicos… pero el problema que este es muy grande.- relato Karin tomando el destornillador de su boca y apretar unos tornillos.- envía grupos de búsqueda a diferentes áreas, observen anomalías y abran un cuadrante, llegare ayudarles en unos días.-

Karin movió un ultimo tornillo antes de tomar la prótesis de la mesa y unirla a un soporte que tenia unido al comienzo de su codo con el antebrazo y se escuchó un sonido cuando la prótesis encajo en su lugar.

-Y si la encuentran antes que llegue no olvides traérmela viva.- ordeno moviendo los dedos de su prótesis.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

De la primera temporada.

Antes que nada solo quiero agradecerles por pasarse unos minutos en leer esta historia.

Este fic ya llego a su fin… el fin de la primera temporada que abarca estos cuatro capítulos, eso no quiere decir que dividiré el fic en otras historias, la historia seguirá aquí, solo que será por secciones, no tengo planeadas mas de dos o tres temporadas, la primera es esta que abarco la presentación de la pequeña Rukia y los sentimientos de Ichigo, en la segunda se enfocara mas en la Rukia que todos conocemos, el entrenamiento y convivencia de padre he hija, y la vida de Ichika y Kazui.

Que espero tener su apoyo, Ya saben dejad su comentario para saber si quieren que siga esta historia.

Y espero que a nadie le haya ofendido mis parodias a las telenovelas y generales

Y un gran aplauso a los grandes artistas Luis Miguel, Julio Iglesias y Avicii. Ya que verán muchas referencias a la cultura en general actual, con el punto de vista anticuado de Ichigo y mas de la Old School en el humor, os acordáis de Kenan y Kell, drake y josh, I carly, Knd la serie cartoon, Coraje, Samurai Jack, Dexter, powerpufff y muchas mas, series como ya no hay. Tengan por seguro que verán una que otra referencia, unas mas sutiles que otras y no os preocupéis, soy un escritor serio que no ridiculizareis la historia y no la volverá una parodia. Pero un toque de humor a la vieja escuela no le hace mal a nadie. Esto seguirá siendo un drama, familia, amor, pero un poco de humor no cae mal a nadie.

Algo que aclarar y es definitivo… he observado, que algunos piensan que la pequeña Rukia será el interés de Ichigo amoroso de Ichigo, porque el fic tiene a Rukia(mayor o del manga) y Ichigo en la descripción de la historia y la categoría es romance y drama, ellos son la pareja principal, pero como mencione antes, este fic si tendrá amor de pareja pero será de las parejas ya existentes y muy sutil…

Rukia (pequeña) es la HIJA adoptiva de Ichigo y **la única relación que habrá entre esos es una relación de padre e hija NO incestuosa, ni de otro carácter que no sea el amor de un padre a un hijo y vise versa.**

 **La segunda temporada o los capítulos por venir ya darán mas detalles de Rukia (adulta y canon) y esta entrara al fic definitivamente.**

Otra cosa, hace unos días vio "LOGAN" y es… por dios es la mejor película de superhéroes de la vida, hasta incluso mejor que "el caballero de la noche" que era mi película favorita. Por fin una película ficción seria y con mucha sangre, la perfecta historia. En esta historia me inspire me estaba inspirando mas que nada en The walking dead primera temporada y the last of us, para la relación de Ichigo y la pequeña Rukia. Pero tengan seguro que tomare algunos detalles de Logan, sutiles pero estarán ahí.

Respuesta a comentario:

Andre: gracias por comentar este capitulo, de veras, por todo y por tomarte unos minutos para escribir tu opinión. Y con respecto a tus preguntas solo me queda decirte que Karin no es la madre de Rukia(peque), tiene su bufido y su sarcasmo, pero creo que ya sabes porque, pero de ahí será lo único que tenga con la pequeña.

La niña, la pequeña Rukia, aparenta ocho años y tiene la mentalidad de una mayor, ella esta diseñada para ser kawaii y será la que rompa la cuarta pared en ocasiones, ya que la quiero hacer "moderna".

La edad de Ichigo no esta definida y no le daré una edad en si. Ya que bleach nunca ha sido bueno para eso, ya que Ichigo es un shinigami completo, pero desde el final del manga las reglas de la edad de los shinigamis se fueron por el caño, ya que Ichika luce igual que Kazui y supuestamente ella es una shinigami, aunque el los flash back del manga (que supuestamente fueron hace décadas) los shinigamis lucen casi igual, así que darle una edad costaría mucho, pero si tuviera que darle una, seria algo así: ya que Ichigo tenia veinte siete cuando acabo el manga y mas unos veinte a veinticinco años en que nacieran sus otros hijos y crecieran, mas otros quince para los crecieran los nietos de Ichigo, la edad de Ichigo rondaría entre sesenta a sesenta siete años.

Ichigo tiene mejor vitalidad que cualquier persona de su edad, tanto por los ejercicios que hace que lo mantienen en forma y tanto por su condición de ex shinigami que hizo que su cuerpo, envejeciera un poco mas lento, fuera mas fuerte y resistente a pesar de todo, por eso su imagen y fuerza cuando la situación lo amerita.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y toman parte de su valioso tiempo para pasar unos minutos en compañía de esta historia. Cualquier cosa que deseen opinar estoy a su disposición. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

No olviden dejar su comentario con que opinan y espero su apoyo.

Cuidaos y paz.


End file.
